9 MESES
by Galidrel
Summary: INCREIBLE PERO CIERTO. DESPUES DE AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAR AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS POR NO MATARME!
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

NUEVE MESES  
INTRODUCCIÓN:  
  
Era su último día en Hogwarts. Entre aquellas paredes había vivido durante siete años. Pero lo que mas le dolía era l que dejaba allí, y había perdido para siempre.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"FLASH BACK"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
Llevaban mas o menos un mes saliendo juntos a escondidas, y todo era perfecto. Habían quedado el viernes por la noche.  
  
Una chica envuelta en la capa le esperaba entre las sombras de las mazmorras. Su rostro era triste. De la mano la condujo hasta que entraron en la sala común de Slytherin, pero no se detuvieron ahí, si no que bajaron unas escaleras y entraron en un cuarto con una gran cama doselada. El chico rubio le deslizo la capa por sus hombros y la abrazó, oliendo su cabello pelirrojo.  
  
-Draco,-se volvió y lo miro a los ojos- tenemos que hablar.  
  
-¿No puede ser luego?- le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello- Tenía muchas ganas de verte- le dio la vuelta y sus labios se encontraron.  
  
-No- le dijo alejándose de él- Tiene que ser ahora.  
  
-esta bien, vamos a sentarnos- se sentaron en un tresillo que había cerca de la chimenea- ¿ Y bien?  
  
-Escucha y no me interrumpas- el chico rubio asintió con la cabeza- Yo te quiero, pero no podemos seguir, pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes dentro de la magia. Además, no podemos seguir con esta farsa, y si se enteran, ¿qué? Sería nuestro fin. Adiós.  
  
-Pero.....  
  
-Pero nada- dijo levantándose.  
  
La pelirroja se agachó y le dio un beso de despedida. Draco la cogió intentando detenerla, pero incluso así se marchó.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"FIN FLASH BACK"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
Paseaba recordando los momentos mas felices de su vida. Subió a la torre este, este fue su mejor lugar.  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"FLASH BACK"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
-¿Qué querías enseñarme?  
  
-Mira al cielo. ¿No son hermosas las estrellas? En la tierra solo lo igualas tu.  
  
Draco cubrió a los dos con su capa. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos mientras sus bocas se acercaban. Las manos de él la abrazaron fuerte, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras sus bocas se acercaban. Se besaron. Fue un beso suave, que termino en pasión.  
  
La lengua de él se introdujo en la boca de ella y busco su lengua. Las manos de él comenzaron acariciar su espalda y las de ella subieron por el pecho de él, entrelazándose en el cabello rubio despeinándolo. La cogió, entrelazando sus piernas a la cintura de él y entraron en la torre, pero no bajaron en toda la noche.  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"FIN FLASH BACK"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
El chico rubio sonrió, tenía muy buenos recuerdos. Durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos la quiso como no había querido a nadie. La añoraba demasiado.  
  
Miró a su reloj, se hacía tarde y tenía que preparar el equipaje para marchar al día siguiente.  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
El tren partió de Hogsmeade a la mañana siguiente. Había conseguido escabullirse de Crabbe y Goyle. Camino por el tren hasta que la vio, sentada animadamente con sus amigas, entró y tranquilamente, sin tono amenazante, le dijo a las amigas de ella: ¡FUERA!  
  
Se miraron unas a otras, no sabían lo que ocurría, Draco lo volvió a repetir, esta vez si en un tono amenazante, esta vez dieron un brinco y salieron fuera del compartimiento con caras indignadas.  
  
Ginny miraba fijamente el paisaje a través del la ventana, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Draco cerro la puerta y bajo la cortina, para que nadie el importunase. Se sentó enfrente de ella.  
  
-Dame una buena excusa- le dijo Draco  
  
-Yo soy Gryffindor, tu Slytherin; yo soy Weasley y tu Malfoy- seguía sin mirarlo.  
  
-Eso no es excusa. Ginny, te quiero y lo demás da igual.  
  
-No, no da igual, lo nuestro no puede ser, es.......antinatural.  
  
-¿No te estarás refiriendo a antisocial?, Son tonterías.  
  
-Somos opuestos en todo. A mi me da igual lo que piensen de mi, pero.... ¿y a ti? Yo lo soportaría porque he estado viviendo toda mi vida con comentarios parecidos, y he aprendido a ignorarlos, pero tu no, y mucho menos tu familia.  
  
-Si eso es verdad es porque no me quieres. ¡Dime que no me quieres!- la cogió de los brazos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- ¡DÍMELO!- le gritó.  
  
-Draco....- tragó saliva- Yo.....no...- se perdió en sus ojos, esos ojos grises y profundos. Volvió a la realidad- No te quiero- se levanto y salió de allí dejándole solo.  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
El tren llegó a su hora a la estación. El andén estaba lleno de padres y familiares que daban la bienvenida a sus hijos, estaban todos excepto sus padres. Descargó su baúl y se lo dio al chofer. Antes de desaparecer por la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, miro atrás una última vez. La vio, saludaba a sus padres y parecía contenta, se había dejado engañar. Después desapareció.  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"* "*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
N/A: Hola, soy yo otra vez, pero esta vez espero que sea mejor. Hacía tiempo que estaba trabajando en un fic de este estilo y por fin lo he conseguido plasmar en el papel. Espero que les guste.  
  
Acepto r/r. *_* (wuap) 


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

NUEVE MESES  
CAPÍTULO 1:  
  
Eran medados de Julio y ya hacía un calor insoportable en la Madriguera. Ginny se levantó y fue al baño. Nada mas llegar vomitó. Ron se asustó al verla así.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si, estoy bien. Creo que no debí comerme cuatro burritos anoche.  
  
-Bueno..., el desayuno ya esta listo. Le diré a mama que bajas en seguida.  
  
-Vale, ahora bajo  
  
Lo limpió y se aseo un poco. Bajó a desayunar. Había tortitas con crema de chocolate. En la casa solo quedaba cuatro hijos, Percy había alquilado un apartamento cerca del Ministerio de magia, decía: ¡Nunca se esta lo suficientemente cerca de donde te necesitan!  
  
Se escucho el jaleo de Pig al entrar con una carta. Ron la cogió y hecho a Pig fuera, cada vez soportaba menos a eso que decía ser lechuza. La carta era de Harry.  
  
-¿Y que dice?- preguntó Molly.  
  
-Pues.....que sus tíos lo han echado de casa, bueno, dice que solo puede quedarse allí hasta el 31 de Julio, cuando cumple la mayoría de edad.  
  
-¡Pobrecillo! ¿Podrá venir?  
  
-Si, creo que si- le dijo Ron mientras leía la carta.  
  
-¿Dice algo mas?  
  
-Dice que tiene intención de alquilar un apartamento y que va a comenzar a buscar trabajo.  
  
-Eso esta muy bien. Hablaré con vuestro padre, a lo mejor puede meterlo dentro del ministerio.  
  
-¡NO!- dijo uno de los gemelos con la boca llena- ¿Qué quieres, convertirlo en otro Percy?  
  
-¡FRED! Con la boca llena no se habla. Ginny, cariño ¿que te ocurre?  
  
-No tengo mucha hambre y además, creo que me sentaron mal los burritos que me comí anoche.  
  
-Lo siento cariño. Y ahora ordenar vuestro cuartos y hacer algo de provecho.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
Durante las mañanas siguientes Ginny siguió levantándose con molestias, que aumentaron por momentos. Comenzó a tener ojeras y no podía dormir bien, le dolían los riñones y tenía pequeños mareos.  
  
Al principio no le dio importancia, pero después comenzó asustarse y cayó en la cuenta. "No podía ser, era imposible", pensaba, pero cuanto mas se lo decía, el miedo aumentaba.  
  
En la casa encontró un libro de medicina mágica, y lo único que tenía que hacer para saberlo era hacer una simple poción con ingredientes de la huerta.  
  
Aprovechando que su madre se había ido a comprar, y sus hermanos no estaban, hizo la poción. Tenía que hervir unas hierbas y esperar quince minutos antes de poder beber la infusión.  
  
Mientras se enfriaba, recogió los cacharros, y después la bebió; la próxima vez que tuviera que ir al baño lo sabría.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
Llevaba llorando tres días, desde que la prueba había dado positivo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba en un mar de lagrimas y no podía pensar con lucidez.  
  
Había pensado planes descabellado, pero se decidió por decírselo a Mamá. Se limpió las lagrimas y bajo al salón. Su madre estaba limpiando la chimenea.  
  
-¿Dónde están mi hermanos?- aunque no los veía, no se atrevía a contar algo que podía ser escuchado accidentalmente.  
  
-Se fueron esta mañana temprano a recoger a Harry.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
  
-Claro que si Ginny- le dijo sin dejar de limpiar. Ginny se sentó y respiro hondo.  
  
-No me es fácil decirte esto, mama. Y posiblemente no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en todo tu vida, - las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por los ojos de la pelirroja- por lo que vayas a pensar de mi.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- Molly dejó de limpiar y miro a su hija, muy preocupada, que lloraba- ¿estas bien?- se sentó a su lado.  
  
-He hecho algo que tiene grandes consecuencias- rompió a llorar.  
  
-Cuéntamelo- le animo- todo tiene solución excepto la hora final.  
  
-Mamá.....- se lo tenía que decir y no sabía como- yo........., ehhh,........,....estoy embarazada.- se tapo la cara con las manos y se apoyó en las rodillas.  
  
Molly se levantó de golpe y la miro sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de su hija.-¿CÓMO?- Fue lo único que pudo decir a principio. Recupero la compostura- Ginny, esto es muy serio. ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- Ginny movió afirmativamente la cabeza sin mirarla y sin dejar de llorar.- Pero......¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACER ALGO ASÍ? TE ENVIO PARA QUE ESTUDIES Y APRENDAS ALGO, NO PARA QUE SEAS UNA GOLFA Y TE ACUESTES CON TODO EL QUE SE TE CRUZE POR DELANTE- Levantó una mano para pegarla, pero no pudo- SOLO TIENES 16 AÑOS, ¿QUÉ ESPERAS DE LA VIDA? POR LO MENOS SABRAS QUIEN ES EL CABR.... , EL PADRE, ¿NO?- Ginny volvió asentir con la cabeza. Molly dejó de chillarla, aunque el tono eran de reproche.- ¿Y , quien es?  
  
-Eso es lo peor- cada lloraba mas. Su madre podía llegar a perdonarle el fallo que había tenido; pero nunca le perdonaría con quien lo había tenido- Es...... es......- estaba aterrada- es...... Draco Malfoy.  
  
Cayó sobre el sillón sentada, le costaba asimilar lo que su hija le acababa de contar.  
  
-¿pero no te das cuenta que se ha aprovechado de ti? Para el solo eres una mas entre la multitud. ¿qué piensas hacer?- volvía a estar histérica.  
  
-¿Abortar?  
  
-¡MUY BIEN, Ginny, MUY BIEN! Para eso necesitas la autorización del padre biológico, en este caso la de Malfoy hijo.- caviló andando en circulo, estaba al borde de un ataque de locura. Le volvió a chillar- ¿PERO ES QUE TU PADRE Y YO NO TE HEMOS ENSEÑADO NADA? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?, NO, ¿POR QUÉ CON ÉL? QUE ERA UNA ESPECIE DE TROFEO.............- no pudo terminar la frase, es se instante entraron cuatro pelirrojos y un moreno riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Molly palideció al instante, observó como su hija, llorando aun, subía las escaleras corriendo.  
  
-Si, Hola Harry bienvenido. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.  
  
-Gracias señora Weasley  
  
-Por que no os vais por ahí hasta que termine de limpiar- aunque lo formuló como una preguntó, fue una afirmación.  
  
-Harry y yo nos subimos. Hasta luego.-dijo Ron, arrastrando a Harry hacía la escalera.  
  
-¿Y vosotros dos?¿Qué estáis planeando?- le preguntó a los gemelos.  
  
-¿Nosotros? ¡OH! Mamá, nos ofendes. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tus hijos?- habían puesto cara de niños buenos, a pesar de su edad, en el fondo seguían siendo unos niños, desarrollados, pero unos niños grandes.  
  
-¡SI! ¡ESO!- le apoyó su gemelo- Pues ahora nos vamos, y no te extrañe si no regresamos.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
Estaba tumbada en la cama llorando, tenía las cortinas corridas y la habitación se encontraba en penumbra. Llamaron a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. La puerta se abrió y la luz la cegó durante unos instantes. Había entrado su madre con una bandeja que depositó en la mesilla y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
  
-Acabo de escribir a Lucius Malfoy para que nos reciba mañana, no le he contado el motivo de la visita.  
  
-Debería clausurarme y después darlo en adopción.  
  
-Eso haberlo pensado antes. Pero para eso también necesitas la autorización del padre.¿Has pensado que él puede llegar a quererlo?  
  
-Es un Malfoy, hará lo que el padre y su estricta aristocracia crea conveniente.  
  
-Puede ser, pero no deja de ser su hijo. Ahora come y deja de llorar. Te esperamos para la hora de cenar, espero que bajes. Y abre un poco para que entre el iré y el sol, el ambiente aquí dentro esta muy cargado.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"  
  
Molly despertó a su hija antes del alba. Tenía que llegar a la mansión de lo Malfoy a mediodía. Se prepararon, y madre e hija desayunaron solas y en silencio.  
  
-¿Y Papá?  
  
-En el Ministerio, surgió un problema.  
  
-No se lo has dicho, verdad?  
  
-Tu padre no es capaz de llevar una situación así, lo aportaría mas tensión a la situación. Vamonos, tenemos que ir al pueblo y pedir uno de esos coches muggles que te llevan a donde quieres.  
  
-¿No usamos los polvos Flu?  
  
-¿Y llegar llenas de hollín?, No  
  
Se abrigaron con las capas y salieron hacía el pueblo. Allí se montaron en un taxi y le dio la dirección de la carretera, el resto del camino tenían que hacerlo a pie.  
Continuara...................  
Nota mía:  
  
Acepto critica, pero por favor que no sean masa que me entristezco y no sigo. Haber si les gusta y díganme que les parece, pleaseeeeeeee. Dejen algún regalito. *-*  
  
¿Cómo reaccionara Draco ante la noticia?¿ Y el gran aristócrata Lucius, al ver que un bastardo será el heredero de los Malfoy? Todo eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo. Quizás...........  
Como ya es sabido no me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes, solo la trama. Besitos a tod@s. 


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

NUEVE MESES  
CAPÍTULO 2:  
  
Llegaron ante la verja. El taxi les había dejado en el cruce; las propiedades de los Malfoy estaban protegidas contra muggles. Las puertas se abrieron al instante. Caminaron por un camino de gravilla, flanqueado por árboles y setos muy frondosos, todo aquello muy bien cuidado. Aunque la mañana se había levantado fría, el sol comenzaba a calentar. Subieron una escalinata de piedra gris, que daba a una gran terraza, con una única escalera al fondo, por donde subieron otros tantos escalones. Llamaron a la gran puerta de roble enmarcada por dos grandes columnatas de mármol negras y de estilo salomónico.  
  
Les abrió la puerta una doncella con cofia (los Malfoy no solo tienen elfos domésticos). Entraron en el vestíbulo. En frente de la puerta había una escalera enmoquetada que se dividía en dos y bordeaba el piso alto. La doncella les cogió los abrigos y desapareció por al arco de la izquierda, al mismo tiempo que el Señor Lucius Malfoy aparecía por el de la derecha.  
  
-Buenos días, señora Weasley, Señorita- les dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza al pronunciar sus nombres- ¿Quieren pasar al salón?  
  
Se escucharon pasos procedentes de la escalera. El joven Malfoy se dirigía hacía ellas.  
  
-Buenos días- les saludo con indiferencia, aun no había perdonado a Ginny. Draco llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y los puños remangados; unos pantalones grises muy oscuros (pantalón tipo traje chaqueta) y unos zapatos negros ( tiene mucho dinero, es guapo, y además le queda bien la ropa con estilo......*_*)  
  
-Draco, ¿ por qué no le enseñas a la señorita Weasley los jardines?  
  
A Ginny no le dio tiempo a negarse, Draco la había cogido del brazo y la había sacado de allí. Una vez fuera la soltó y bajo los escalones, Ginny lo siguió. Estuvieron andando alrededor de la casa en silencio, hasta que Draco lo rompió:  
  
-Ayer me dijo mi padre que vendríais, pero no se a que habéis venido. Es bastante extraño.  
  
-Para hablar.  
  
-¿Sobre qué?- hablaba mirando al frente y sin detenerse.  
  
-Sobre algo que sucedió.  
  
-¿Y que tienen que ver los Malfoy en todo esto?  
  
-Tú......TODO. Vamos a sentarnos.  
  
Se acercaron a un banco de piedra debajo de un cerezo.  
  
-¿Y qué es lo que sucedió?- estaba resentido con ella.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas.....-Ginny se volteó y lo miró-....de la noche que pasamos en aquella torre?  
  
-Cómo olvidarlo- movió la cabeza y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, rápidamente cambio de tono- ¿y qué?  
  
-Pues.....- Ginny se levanto y lo miró fijamente con un toque de severidad- pues que esa acción tuvo consecuencias.  
  
Le dio la espalda, le estaba costando decírselo mas de lo que pensaba, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas. Draco se puso detrás de ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de consecuencias?- su voz se quebró.  
  
-Una tipo de consecuencias que te cambia la vida.  
  
-¿Qué es?¡Dímelo!  
  
-Draco,- se dio la vuelta, estaban cara a cara- estoy embarazada- lo dijo en un susurro completamente audible. No sabía como se lo tomaría él, pero se enfadaría seguro.  
  
-¿Estas segura?- dijo después de unos segundos. La noticia le había dejado fuera de lugar. Su rostro no reflejaba enfado alguno.- Bueno.....solo fue una vez. Eso es imposible.  
  
-Suficiente y posible.  
  
-¿Seguro que no es de otro, que me dejaste por él y ahora me lo intentas engatusar por que él lo niega?- no creía nada de lo que acababa de decir, pero la haría sufrir un poquito, como ella le hizo sufrir a él.  
  
-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- las lagrimas salían con furia- Fuiste el primero y el único, y si he venido aquí era para que lo supieras, no quiero nada de ti, ni de tu familia- empezó a soltarlo todo furiosa- lo único que quiero es una dichosa firma para poder abortar.  
  
Eso último le había cogido desprevenido, se acerco y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de querer hacer eso?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes, después Draco puso una mano sobre el vientre de ella y dijo: ¿Y si no quiero?  
Toda esta escena la observaban Lucius y Molly en silencio. Al contrario que su hijo, Lucius no se había tomado tan bien la noticia. Estaba sentado en un sillón verde, bebiendo una copa de coñac donde se reflejaba su tensión. En su fría y blanca mano se le veían las venas verdes; y las facciones de su cara también estaban tensas.  
  
-Perdóneme señora Weasley que le haga esta pregunta- luchaba interiormente por mantener la calma- ¿Esta segura de lo que afirma su hija y de con quien se supone que es?  
  
-completamente.  
  
-No tengo ni idea como ha podido suceder este pequeño desliz.  
  
-Ya no son niños, además para hacerlo o quieren los dos o no sucede nada, y los deslices son aparte.  
  
-Esta bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren? ¿Una cantidad acorde con .....- carraspeó- para mantenerla todos los meses?  
  
-No, no hemos venido a por su dinero. Creí que era injusto que su hijo no supiera que iba a ser padre- marco mas la última palabra, sabiendo el efecto que hacía en Lucius Malfoy, la copa que sostenía se quebró un poco- Bueno,... que iba a serlo.- Malfoy cambio completamente de expresión- Hemos venido a por el permiso del padre para que pueda abortar.  
  
-Por supuesto- se levanto, dirigiéndose al escritorio que se encontraba al fondo de la estancia. Molly lo siguió. Lucius se sentó tras el escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco un pergamino donde escribió y firmó- Espero que no le importe. Esta es la firma de la familia, tiene igual validez- le dijo mientras le tendía el pergamino.  
  
Es ese instante entraron Draco y Ginny. Se acercaron a ellos. Un silencio incómodo inundo la estancia.  
  
-Ginny, cariño, volvemos a casa- y dirigiéndose a Lucius- Muchas gracias por habernos recibido  
  
-No hay porque no darlas- dijo con una sonrisa fría- Ahora haga lo que quiera con esa....criatura.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Draco observando el pergamino que sostenía la Señora Weasley- ¡La firma de la familia!- dijo con un fingido tono de exclamación! ¿Me permite?- le quitó el pergamino y lo leyó detenidamente, después lo rompió y se lo guardo en un bolsillo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, perplejos ante la acción de Draco- Yo lo quiero.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*HORAS MAS TARDE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Padre e hijo estaban sentados en el salón con dos copas de coñac en la mano. Draco simplemente pensaba, pero Lucius se controlaba por no perder los nervios y la razón.  
  
-¿En que estabas pensando, Draco, cuando......- aunque comenzó como una pregunta, nunca termino.  
  
-¡Hombre! Pensar, pensar, lo que se dice pensar....., pues en ese momento no pensaba mucho.  
  
-Ya me imagino con que pensabas. Te tendré que desheredar.  
  
-¿Y a quien le dejaras todo?¿A Mamá? ¿A mi madre enferma que se esta muriendo y tu no haces nada? ¿O a esa muchacha?  
  
-¡Cuidado!, te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso, yo que tu no seguiría.  
  
-Yo no fui el que tuvo ese "pequeño" desliz con la muchacha, pero te ayude a esconderlo. No creas que soy tonto, se que todos los meses le pasas una cantidad.  
  
-¿Estas insinuando que quieres que te ayude con lo de esa Weasley? Si me dices cuanto, yo se lo paso todos los meses.  
  
-No insinúo nada. Además ella no lo aceptaría.  
  
-¿Por qué tuvo que ser esa Weasley?- mas que una pregunta era un pensamiento en voz alta- Si me lo hubieras dicho te habría presentado a las hijas de unos amigos y no habría tanto problema.  
  
-¿Pero de qué problema estas hablando? Aquí lo único que pasa es que Ginny esta embarazada y yo soy el padre, nada mas.  
  
Draco terminó su copa y salió hacía su alcoba. Antes de cruzar la puerta pudo escuchar a su padre que decía:  
  
-Que fácil se ve todo a través de los ojos de un niño.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
La familia Weasley estaba en la cocina desayunando, estaban todos los hijos, la madre y Harry. El día anterior se habían quedado muy desconcertadas de la manera de actuar de Malfoy hijo. No sabían que harían ahora.  
  
Un graznido les hizo mirar a la ventana. Un gran halcón pardo estaba esperando con un carta lacrada en la pata izquierda.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
N/A: ¿Qué tal fue? Espero q les haya gustado. Solo una cosita que se me olvido comentar en la introducción, uno de lo flash back seguirá mas adelante, pero todo a su tiempo.  
  
Bueno, al final Lucius no se lo ha tomado muy mal, no? O al menos eso "parece". ¿Qué piensa hacer Draco ahora que sabe que va a ser padre?  
  
Y respecto al otro fic, les agradezco a todos sus palabras, pero no se lo que voy hacer, necesito pensar. 


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

NUEVE MESES  
  
CAPÍTULO 3:  
  
El silencio reinaba en la cocina, mientras todos los miembros de la familia Weasley y Harry cenaban. Arthur miraba fijamente el plato de comida intentando ignorar o borrar todo lo que le rodeaba. Hacía una semana que Ginny había recibido aquella carta lacrada de Draco, y solo un par de días que su padre se había enterado. Cuando se lo dijeron no se lo creía. Al principio, como la noticia le pillo desprevenido, se calló, poco a poco el color de su cara fue cambiando a un rojo de indignación y furia; y para terminar exploto, diciéndola y llamándola de todo, fue peor que su madre. Ginny nunca había visto a su padre de aquella manera, pero sospechaba que el mayor problema no era que estuviera embarazada, si no que lo estuviera de un Malfoy.  
  
La carta no se la había mostrado a nadie. Trataba de una proposición de Draco. Le decía que quería al niño, y como tal quería que tuviera los mejores cuidados médicos de todo el mundo mágico. Le proponía pasar el embarazo en su casa. Era como meterse en la boca del lobo, pensó Ginny nada mas haber leído la carta.  
  
Nadie entendía porque, pero esa noche la tensión se podía masticar. Nadie decía nada, y Arthur parecía ensimismado. Terminaron de cenar y se sentaron en el salón. Harry se disculpó, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, Ron lo siguió; y gemelos salieron al pueblo. En el salón quedaron Ginny y sus padres. Nadie habló así que decidió romper el silencio:  
  
-Recibí una carta...- Molly la miro, pero su padre siguió de la misma postura, como si no la hubiese escuchado. La actitud de su padre le dolía mucho, ella siempre había pensado que era la persona mas comprensible del mundo, y a la persona a la que se acude cuando su madre gritaba; pero estaba muy confundida-....era de él....me propone algo.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dejas leer la carta? El sonido de tu voz me daña los oídos- Ginny se levantó apunto de llorar, dejo la carta sobre la mesa y subió a su habitación, encerrándose en ella.  
  
-No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así. Una cosa es que seas severo, y otra muy distinta que seas cruel.- le dijo lo mas bajo posible.  
  
-¡Es mi hija! Y tiene que aprender.  
  
Molly dejo solo a su esposo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Subió las escaleras y llamo a su puerta.  
  
-¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Fenomenal- le contestó con los dientes apretados y una fingida sonrisa.  
  
-No le eches cuenta, lo único que pasa es que esta decepcionado. Siempre pensó que de los siete hijos tu eras la que mas cabeza tenía, además eres la única hija que tenemos y entre tanto varón, para el eres especial. Ya verás como se le pasa. Tu dale tiempo.  
  
-No, .......no. No quiero ni puedo llorar mas. Me voy.  
  
-¿Estas segura? Ginny no hagas mas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas por una simple rabieta.  
  
-No soportaría estar aquí, hay demasiada gente, demasiados ojos, y sobre todo demasiadas bocas.  
  
-Son tus hermanos, y ellos te apoyaran porque te quieren.  
  
-Esta noche lo he visto claro. No me puedo quedar aquí.  
  
.  
  
-¿Y adonde iras?  
  
- Con Draco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa noche fue la que peor había pasado Ginny. No dejaba de tener pesadillas sudorosas en la que perdía a su padre. Tenía hambre pero solo en pensar en comida le revolvía el estomago provocándole nauseas. Sintió una arcada y poco a poco el aire comenzó a faltarle, pero ella solo llamaba y llamaba a su padre.  
  
Dos brazos la cogieron sentándola, y vomito todo aquello que tenía en la garganta y la asfixiaba. Era Ron que había venido al oír a su hermana gritar.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mientras se quitaba la camiseta sucia y cogía por los brazos a su hermana- ¡Ginny! ¡Dime algo!  
  
Lo miro a los ojos, y vio a su hermano, a su hermano que siempre le había protegido de todo, el que le había ayudado y al que mas unida estaba. Lo abrazo, no quería volver a perderse en la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
-Soy una cría estúpida que no sabe lo que hace. ¿Por qué, Ron? ¿Por qué a mí?  
  
-Cuéntame lo que te ocurre y así podré ayudarte.  
  
-Nadie puede.- Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y vio su dulzura y el sufrimiento que pasaba al verla a ella de aquella manera. - Ron, ..estoy embarazada.  
  
--No te preocupes, ya veremos que podemos hacer.- la noticia le había pillado desprevenido, como a su padre, pero este supo reaccionar.  
  
-¿Y mamá?  
  
-Se fue a comprar.  
  
-Estoy preocupada por papá.  
  
-Ya verás que quien sea el padre te ayudara.- había entendido mal lo que le había dicho su hermana, y el pensó que se refería al problema del padre, pero no del suyo.  
  
-No estoy preocupada por Draco, si no por Arthur, nuestro padre, me odia.  
  
-¿Draco?..eh....¿Draco es el padre?.- Ginny asintió con la cabeza.- ¿DRACO MALFOY? Pero.....  
  
-Buenos días. ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Nada, Harry, solo una pesadilla.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La estación de tren estaba casi desierta, solo algunos turistas esperaban en los andenes para coger los trenes. No se movía ni una brisa de aire. Los propietarios de las tiendas vacías dormitaban en sus asientos. El gran reloj dio las siete de tarde y por el fondo de la estación apareció un silueta que camina hacía ellos a través del humo de la locomotora. El sol iluminaba por las ventanas de los laterales, impidiéndoles la vista. La silueta se hizo mas visible; era un hombre rubio, trajeado que iba hacía ellos solo. Camino despacio llego a ellos. Saludo a Molly y le tendió la mano a Ron, que tras dudarlo unos instantes se la estrecho, cogiendola con fuerza. El rubio sonrió y dijo en un susurro para que solo Ron pudiera escucharlo:  
  
-¿Por qué no dejamos nuestras infantiles rivalidades? Ya no tienen gracias una vez fuera de la escuela, allí era un juego divertido.  
  
-Te cuidado con mi hermana- le dijo Ron en el mismo tono y antes de soltarle la mano la apretó mas.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó a Ginny, que estaba sentada en el banco mirando fijamente a la puerta de entrada y salida. Draco miro hacia donde lo estaba haciendo ella, y le dijo agachándose- Aun estas a tiempo, si quieres quedarte con tu familia, lo comprendo.  
  
-No, vamos. Adiós Ron y gracias.- Lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras este le decía cosas en el oído inaudibles. Le beso en la mejilla y abrazo a su madre- Te quiero mucho mamá. Y dale un beso a papá.  
  
-Se lo daré. Cuídate mucho mi vida.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Draco le cogió la maleta de Ginny a Ron y salieron de la estación. Ginny no sabía como se desplazarían hasta su casa, pero sus preguntas quedaron respondidas cuando Draco abrió el maletero del que debía ser su coche. Ginny fue a entrar en el coche cuando alguien la llamo. Era su padre, su padre estaba allí, y corría hacía ella.  
  
-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny- no dejaba de repetir su nombre mientras la abrazaba- Perdóname, te quiero demasiado como para sentir de verdad cualquiera de las cosas que te dije. Eres mi única hija y te quiero mucho, nunca lo dudes.- la ayudo a entrar en el coche y se dirigió a Draco cuando se aseguro que su hija no les escuchaba.- Y respecto a ti, mas te vale que te cuides, porque como le pase algo te juro que te mato.  
  
-Y yo le juro que no le pasara nada, la voy a cuidar muy bien.  
  
-Mas te vale.  
  
Y con estas últimas palabras Draco entro en el coche. Segundos mas tarde ya se habían perdido entre el tráfico.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El trayecto transcurrió en el silencio mas sepulcral que ninguno de los dos había escuchado. Las verjas se abrieron y recorrieron el camino de arena para después girar a la derecha y dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casa, donde dejó aparcado el coche.  
  
-Pensé que los Malfoy odiaban a los muggles, incluidos sus inventos.  
  
-Y así es, pero esa faceta de los Malfoy termina en mi padre. Pensé que los Weasley nunca aceptarían una proposición así, y mas de un Malfoy.  
  
-Y así es, pero hay demasiados Weasley, alguno que otro tendría que estar en contra.  
  
-Pues me alegro por esa minoría- se acerco a ella e intento besarla, pero sus labios solo lograron acariciar la mejilla de ella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Lo siento muchísimo, esperaba algo mejor de mi misma, pero ha sido imposible, además no tenía mucha idea como enlazar la estancia de Ginny en su casa con la de los Malfoy así que salió esto, perdonen, pero prometo que el próximo será mejor y estará mas adentro de la historia.  
  
¿Draco es tonto o esta cegado por el amor? ¿Cómo convivirán Lucius y su non grata invitada? ¿Qué hará Ginny allí? ¿Volverá a ver a su familia? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximos capítulo. (Que mal a quedado este párrafo, suena a telenovela; con la que las odio '*'_'*' )  
  
Muchas gracias por los r/r ya los contestare mas adelante porque ahora no me siento con fuerza para hacerlo. 


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

NUEVE MESES  
  
CAPÍTULO 4:  
  
Draco cogió la maleta del maletero y dieron la vuelta a la casa pera entrar por la puerta principal. Al entrar se les acercó un elfo domestico.  
  
-Buenas tardes Señor.  
  
-Buenas tardes Yinx.  
  
-Señor el Doctor Gerber acaba de marcharse Señor. El doctor Gerber dice que su madre Señor, la Señora, Señor esta igual, Señor.  
  
-Muchas gracias Yinx. Por favor ¿podrías llevar esta maleta a la habitación de Ginny?  
  
-Claro Señor.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Y dándole la maleta, Yinx desapareció.  
  
-Ven, te enseñare tu habitación.  
  
La cogió de la mano y se dirigieron escaleras arribas. En ese instante apareció Lucius Malfoy por el arco de la derecha, portando varios pergaminos.  
  
-Buenas tardes Padre- saludó Draco.  
  
-Buenas tardes Draco. Veo que la Señorita Weasley ya ha llegado. Espero que su estancia en esta mansión le sea... placentera.- y sin decir nada mas salió por la puerta principal.  
  
"Menudo suegro" y en el mismo instante en que lo pensó se recriminó ese pensamiento que la unía de alguna manera a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Subieron al primer piso y allí se adentraron por un pasillo que a Ginny le pareció eterno. Observaba el suelo enmoquetado y las paredes tapizadas, como si de un palacio de la realeza se tratase. A los lados lo decoraban cuadros de diferentes tamaños y alguna que otra mesa de madera negra con jarrones o figuras en lo alto. Los techos altos estaban pintados en un color mas claro que el de las paredes. Las lámparas de araña de cristal se sucedían por todo el corredor iluminando con sus tenues llamas acompañadas de los apliques con tulipas de cristal que estaban en las paredes.  
  
Draco abrió dos puertas de roble altas hasta el techo descubriendo otro corredor. Este era diferente. Las paredes no estaban tapizadas, si no con madera hasta media altura y el resto en piedra grisáceo. El techo tornaba negro por la carencia de lámparas, solo estaba iluminado por apliques ya que la ausencia de ventanas era total. La decoración también cambiaba. Aquí era mas medieval, con cuadros de batallas, escudos de armas, espadas, y armaduras; el suelo de piedra le cubría un alfombra roja alargada que daba al otro lado del corredor. Abrieron unas puertas idénticas a las que se encontraban en la otra punta y dieron a un salón, menos ornamentado que el de la planta baja, y en comparación con los corredores era mas habitable.  
  
-Aquí esta la zona que uso para vivir. Hemos entrado por la escalera del ala este, ahora mismo estamos en la otra punta, en la oeste. Te enseñare tu habitación.  
  
Atravesó el saloncito y abrió otras dos puertas que daban a otro corredor, este mas pequeño y con una ventana al final por donde entraban los últimos rayos de sol. Atravesaron todo el corredor, este en piedra completamente y con algún que otro cuadro pero sin mas decoración. Llegaron a la ultima puerta del corredor y abrió la de la izquierda.  
  
Era una habitación bastante amplia. Con un gran armario pegado en la pared de la puerta. El la pared de la derecha se encontraba la cama entre dos ventanas, con dosel y con un gran sillón a los pies de esta. En la pared de enfrente también entre dos ventanas se encontraba un gran escritorio. En la pared de la izquierda había un gran tapiz recreando una ofrenda de regalos a los caballeros victoriosos, las mujeres, coronadas con flores, de largas ropas ofrecían sus trenzas de oro, mientras los caballeros montados en sus caballos les daban los escudos y las lanzas; y pegando con la pared de en frente había otra puerta. La puerta que daba al baño.  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-Si, esta bien.  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-No- y se sentó en el sillón de delante de la cama.- estoy confusa y cada cosa que hago me la cuestiono hasta el punto de creer que todo lo que hago es incorrecto, y en cierto modo lo es. Puede que no me comprendas y pienses que no es para tanto, pero para mi me ha cambiado la vida, todos los esquemas que tenía se han roto, ya nada tiene sentido y no se cual mi sitio porque no encajo en ninguno. Ni yo misma me comprendo. ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿por qué quieres destrozarme la vida?  
  
-Yo jamás te haría eso. Es una oportunidad, una oportunidad de estar a tu lado y poder quererte como te quiero, algo que no me dejas hacer y que me esta matando por dentro.  
  
Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre a tu madre?  
  
-Esta enferma y no sabemos que es, pero no se recupera.  
  
Draco ando hacía la puerta.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- le pregunto Ginny.  
  
Draco se hubiera esperado cualquier otra pregunta.  
  
-La tercera puerta empezando por la derecha, la puerta que esta al lado del retrato de Sir George de Garretsen Dearborn. Lo reconocerás inmediatamente por su borrachera; dicen que en plena batalla, cuando entraron en un pueblo granjero para defenderlo del ejercito enemigo, tuvo la gran idea de beberse todo el alcohol que tenían en el pueblo, así sus soldados no tenían la tentación de emborracharse la noche antes de la batalla. No fue su mejor momento.  
  
-Es como aquel que quema el pueblo antes de que lo hagan los otros.- hubo una pausa- Gracias.  
  
-Si. Pasare por ti a las diez para cenar, no me gustaría que te perdieses.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'  
  
Ginny Se había tumbado en la cama. Los últimos rayos de sol ya casi extinguidos apenas iluminaban la habitación. Tenía que pensar, no, necesitaba pensar. Nunca hubiera pensado que estaría viviendo los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, pero ya no había marcha atrás, y eran las decisiones de uno mismo lo que forjaban el futuro. Había una cosa que era incapaz de esconder, y era que quería a Draco, no, que amaba a Draco. Estaba en una situación que creía muy lejos, pero esa situación y la muerte eran las únicas situaciones en las que no te dicen que hacer, como actuar, que pensar y sobretodo que sentir. Ahora mismo sentía infinidad de cosas, muchas de ellas le venían a la mente después de largos años, como recriminándole el no haber actuado de otra manera y aumentando su malestar. También se sentía apartada del mundo, sin un lugar donde poder encajar. Otra cosa en la que pensaba era donde se encontraría ahora si no hubiera estado nunca con Draco; quizás en casa sentada en el salón leyendo, o en la parte trasera de la casa jugando a Quiddicht, o ayudando en la tienda de sus hermanos; pero de lo que estaba segura es que no se encontraría en la mansión de los Malfoy y en estado.  
  
Era curioso como las cosas mas simples de la vida cambian a una persona dependiendo de la situación en la que este en ese momento.  
  
Desde el mismo momento en que se había enterado de su estado se había comportado como otra persona completamente diferente, llorando a todas horas, hacer un universo de algo que tampoco era tanto, etc... para algunas personas el quedarse embarazada y estar junto al hombre que amas y que será padre, podía ser una gran felicidad, pero para ella...... "No lo sé" Aun estaba muy confusa y eso que solo había comenzado a ordenar sus pensamientos que estaban entrelazados con sus sentimientos.  
  
Lo que mas miedo le daba era quedarse en aquella casa suficiente tiempo como para comenzar a olvidar a sentir, pero lo peor sería sin lugar a dudas, estar cerca de Lucius Malfoy, un hombre famoso no por su amabilidad concretamente.  
  
Entre tanto pensamiento comenzó a admirar a las madres solteras que podían llevar todo: niño, casa, trabajo, y llegar a fin de mes ellas solitas sin ningún hombre a su lado. Sin duda ella era afortunada, a su manera de ver, claro.  
  
Ya se había hecho completamente de noche, bajo los cuidados rayos de la luna y su sus estrellas que apenas iluminaban la ventana.  
  
De momento lo único que sabía con exactitud era:  
  
No terminaría Hogwarts ese año, si no que al siguiente como repetidora, algo que no era exacto, ya que para repetir había que suspender y ella simplemente no volvería.  
  
El padre era un Malfoy, al que, aun no se lo diría pero, le amaba.  
  
Su vida no era perfecta. La mayoría de las niñas sueñas con un noviazgo romántico que desemboca en una apasionante declaración de amor y un anillo en el dedo y de ahí al altar. Pero la suya había pasado de la declaración de amor apasionante al segundo bloque que era lo que ocurría después del altar.  
  
Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto y cuanto mas pensaba mas se daba cuenta que la vida no es tan larga como uno espera y que la muerte puede acecharte en el lugar menos inesperado por eso había que vivir el día de hoy como si fuera el último, y era exactamente lo que había hecho. Pero no se arrepentía ni se arrepentiría. Cada cosa tiene un por qué que escapa a nuestro entendimiento. Debería sentirse feliz, y así lo haría a partir de ahora.  
  
Un ruido la sobresaltó. No veía nada, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Escuchó ruidos cerca de la puerta, y lentamente apareció una leve luz iluminando a un elfo domestico.  
  
-Perdone Señorita, Thinky no sabía que la Señorita estaba descansando. Por favor perdone a Thinky.- el elfo dejo la vela en el escritorio y comenzó a pegarse contra la pared.  
  
-¡PARA! ¡PARA!- Ginny se acerco al elfo y la detuvo.- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Me has oído?  
  
-Si Señorita, Pero Thinky no puede dejar de castigarse cuando haga algo malo.  
  
-No has hecho nada malo. Pero dime; ¿Cómo has entrado?, no he oído la puerta.  
  
-Thinky a entrado por el tapiz, señorita.  
  
Termino de encender las velas y lámparas y desapareció.  
  
Ginny se acercó al tapiz y lo palpó. Se veía y tocaba bastante firme. Con cuidado lo apartó un poco y descubrió un pasaje muy oscuro, de dos metros de alto por uno y medio de ancho. Cogió un vela y desapareció tras el tapiz, la habitación estaba completamente vacía.  
  
Camino lentamente por el túnel, hasta que llego al final de el y palpó la pared, que no era otra cosa que otro tapiz. Su primera intención fue salir y ver donde se encontraba, pero se acordó de que estaba en una casa donde no era bien recibida por todos los miembros. Lo corrió un poco vio abrirse las puertas de enfrente dejando pasa a dos personas.  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'  
  
Draco abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Pansy Parkinson, entrando después de ella y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar?  
  
-Pues de negocios.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de negocios?- le pregunto mientras le alargaba una copa rechoncha con un poco de licor.  
  
-Sabes cual es mi posición y quiero que me ayudes a cambiarla.  
  
-Sabes que dejé eso hace mucho tiempo. Esos negocios no me importan en absoluto.  
  
Pansy se levanto del sofá y se sentó junto a él, cogiendole del brazo.  
  
-No son ese tipo de negocios, quiero que me ayudes a salir, como tu lo hiciste.  
  
-Plántales cara.  
  
-No soy como tu, Draco, a mi no me respetan. ¡Me mataran!  
  
-Deja de juntarte con ellos.  
  
-En ese caso...- la chica dejo de hablar y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Lo encontró y sacó una piedra que brillaba.- Tengo que irme.  
  
-Pon tierra por medio.  
  
-Mi padre no es tan duro como el tuyo, pero no soy como tu.- dicho esto salió.  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'  
  
N/A: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! YA estoy aquí otra vez. Lamento la espera, pero nada mas terminar el capítulo 3 me dejo mi novio, y no me encontraba psicológicamente bien para escribir el fic. Lo único que puede q este capítulo haya sido poco, pero el 5 ya esta casi terminado y será mas interesante q este, lo prometo. En una semana o menos subiré el 5. por no decir el Domingo. 


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

9 MESES

CAPÍTULO 5:

Lucius Malfoy entró en el comedor rápidamente, dejando al lado de Draco un montón de cartas. Ginny las miraba curiosa mientras terminaba el desayuno, nunca había visto a alguien recibir tantas cartas, ni siquiera el ministro de magia.

-Deberías contestarlas cuento antes, y decirles que la fiesta ha quedado suspendida.

-Yo también te deseo Buenos días, Padre.- Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Y se puede saber porque se ha suspendido?

-Ahora mismo no es el momento de hablar. Si quieres discutir algunos asuntos, será mas tarde en mi despacho.

-No, tiene que ser ahora. Me sorprende que suspendas una oportunidad social que te ofrece la fiesta.

-Ya te he dicho que no es el momento de hablar.

-En ese caso no hay nada de que hablar, porque la fiesta se celebrará como todos los años.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta y Ginny la abrió. Draco esta esperando en el pasillo con una gran caja entre las manos. Después de mirarse durante algunos segundos Ginny le dejó entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Draco se acercó a la cama y dejó el paquete encima de esta.

-Espero que te guste.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y a la cama.

-¿Por qué no lo abres y lo descubres tu misma?

Ginny abrió la caja y apartó trozos de papel de seda hasta que dejó al descubierto un precioso vestido de color verde botella. Lo sacó de la caja y lo levantó para verlo mejor. Era un vestido largo de escote cuadrado y de mangas renacentistas. Todo de color verde botella con terminaciones en hilo dorado. Era un vestido ajustado, pero no estrecho, del cual salía la falda de debajo del pecho, estos últimos separados por un cordón dorado. Ginny no podía creerlo.

-Cuando lo vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti con el puesto, y no podía esperar hasta dártelo mañana. Así que disculpa por felicitarte unas horas antes. Felicidades Ginny.- y acercándose a ella la besó en la mejilla. Esta se ruborizó y bajó la mirada para que Draco no lo advirtiera.

-Gracias. Pero no tenías por qué.

-Si que tenía.-Draco viendo que esa conversación podría acabar mal añadió jovialmente¿Te gustaría que comiéramos fuera de aquí?

-Claro- contestó después de cavilarlo.

-Entonces te espero en el hall. No tardes.

-Ahora nos vemos.

Draco volvió acercarse a Ginny y la volvió a besar en la mejilla, pero esta vez mas cerca de la comisura de los labios. Después dejó a Ginny y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Draco había decidido entretener a Ginny todo lo posible para que no se entristeciera con duros pensamientos. Entendía que aquella situación no le estaba siendo muy fácil a la chica.

Caminaban por el Callejón Diagon viendo los escaparates y comiendo helado. Había amanecido un día claro y soleado. Los niños jugaban por el callejón y la gente paseaba de arriba abajo. Draco observó como Ginny eludía la tienda de sus hermanos y preocupado de que pudiera caer en mas cavilaciones se le ocurrió una idea.

El problema que tenía Ginny aparte de la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía ahora que vivía con él, era que no tenía a nadie por quien preocuparse. Estando en su casa hubiera estado sin un minuto libre con lo que no le daría tantas vueltas a su cabeza. Lo que Ginny necesitaba era una mascota. Necesitaba a un animalito al que cuidar, al que darle de comer, por el que preocuparse si se encuentra bien, etc... Ante estos pensamiento Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que estaba pensando, era como si estuviera describiendo los cuidados que le da una madre a su hijo. Aunque pensándolo mejor quizás debería comprarse él una mascota para practicar.

Draco la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la tienda de animales. Al principio estuvieron viendo todos los animales, hasta que un hurón les llamó la atención.

-Mira Draco, se parece a ti.- dijo Ginny sin pensar, pero después se arrepintió del comentario.- Lo siento.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que se parece a mi?- le dijo Draco con un tono rudo.

-No quise...

-No se parece en nada a mi, porque yo soy mucho mas guapo.

Ginny no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ginny como respuesta le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Te gusta?- le susurró muy cerca de ella.

-Si, es mono.

-Entonces lo adoptamos.

-¡Estas loco!

-Claro que no. Además otro como yo le dará mas vida a la casa¿no crees?

-Esperemos que no sea como tu, por el bien de todos.

Draco compró al hurón y lo llevaron paseando. El animal tenía un bonito pelaje. En sus flancos tenía un color marrón claro y en su lomo un grisáceo. Tenía ojos negros e inquietos pero lo que mas le gustó a Ginny fue lo cariñoso que se mostraba. Sombra, como así acababa de bautizar Ginny al hurón, iba tranquilo sobre los hombros de esta observando a su alrededor.

Draco no cabía en sí de felicidad. Le daba igual que hubiera gente que se le quedara mirando u otra que simplemente ignoraban su presencia, porque para Draco había sido una gran mañana. Ya parecía lejos aquella frialdad y aquellos largos silencios que sin decir nada se decían todo. Ahora su pecho rebosaba de felicidad, sus labios estaban curvados en una preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban. Para Draco había sido un milagros aquella caricia en la tienda de animales y ahora iban andando de la mano como una pareja mas.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que solo despertó cuando Ginny le soltó la mano. Al parecer había visto a sus padres y se había acercado corriendo a saludarlos.

-Buenos días Señor, Señora Weasley.

-Buenos días, Malfoy.- le contestó Arthur estrechándole la mano.

Molly había cogido a su hija y no paraba de hablar, pero como Draco pudo observar se las veía felices. Como es lógico Draco y Arthur comenzaron hablando del buen tiempo que hace, un tema muy solicitado cuando no se tiene nada de que hablar.

-¿Y que tal Hermione?

-Esta bien pero desilusionada, no llegó a pasar la prueba de la academia de Bulgaria. Pero en cierto modo esta feliz, así se quedará aquí con su familia.

-Entonces Ron estará contento¿no?

-Esta que da saltos de alegría- rió Molly.

-Si Hermione Granger no pasó la prueba es que estaba amañado, aunque así es mejor para ella

-¿Por qué dices eso?- quiso saber Arthur.

-Porque las academias de Bulgaria son todas nidos de serpientes, deberían exterminarlas.- tras un leve silencio agregó- Íbamos a comer¿les apetece acompañarnos?

Molly y Arthur se miraron sin saber que decir, y Draco agregó: es un restaurante pequeño pero muy acogedor, además me atrevería a asegurar que tiene la mejor comida Italiana de toda Inglaterra.

* * *

El restaurante se encontraba en una pequeña bocacalle. Tenía dos ventanas alargadas, una a cada lado de la puerta de madera que daba la entrada. De la pared colgaba un letrero con un gordo cocinero llevando una pizza, y a sus pies el nombre del restaurante: Ángela's.

Al interior fueron pasando de uno en uno. Todo el restaurante estaba lleno de mesas con velas que daban escasa luminosidad pero eso era contrarrestado con las lámparas que colgaban del techo. Tenía el decorado de un pueblecito de la Toscana con todos los adornos en madera. Al fondo se veía una puerta abierta de la que salían voces riñendo.

De repente se oyó un ruido de pasos corriendo como si de una estampida se tratase, y de la que se podían oír voces que decían: "Se lo voy a contar a mamá", "te vas a enterara" o "ha sido tu culpa". Los niños terminaron de bajar la escalera corriendo y se pararon de golpe.

-¡Tío Draco!- gritaron todos juntos.-¡Has venido¡Tío Draco!

Los niños se abalanzaron contra él. Y las voces que salían de la puerta del fondo se apagaron. Ginny pudo ver que aquellos niños querían mucho a Draco. No puedo contarlos bien, porque no se estaban quietos, pero debían ser unos 6, y no superarían los 8 años.

Los gritos de los niños atrajo a otros tres mas que bajaron la escalera corriendo y se unieron al griterío, y por la puerta del fondo salieron dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer que también se acercaron a él corriendo.

-¡Mi niño, Draco!- le dijo la mujer y lo abrazó, un abrazo que Draco devolvió sinceramente.

-¡Muchacho¡Que alegría verte!- le dijo aquel hombre también abrazándolo.

Los tres Weasley miraban entre sorprendidos y asombrados la escena. No sabían que hacer ni como actuar.

-Yo también estoy contento de veros. Os he echado mucho de menos. – y dirigiéndose a los niños les dijo¡Como habéis crecido! Ya casi estáis como yo de alto.

Sin soltar a los niños se dio la vuelta hacía los tres Weasley y los presentó:

-Estos son: Antonio, Ángela y sus nueve hijos. Para mi son como de mi familia. Y os presento al Señor y la Señora Weasley y su hija Ginny.

-Que gusto conocerlos. Al fin podemos verte, Ginny, Draco nos ha hablado mucho de ti...

-No hace falta que entres en detalles Ángela- le cortó Draco sabiendo lo que se avecinada: unos minutos de suplicio y vergüenza. De pronto se oyó llorar a un niño y Draco miró a Ángela¿Ese es Gabrielle?- y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió directamente hacía el fondo en busca del niño. Regresó instantes después con un bebé en brazos y dirigiéndose a Ginny y a sus padres dijo: Os presento a Gabrielle, el décimo hijo y mi ahijado.

* * *

N/A: lamento la tardanza (y espero no tardar otros dos años en actualizar otra vez) pero entre que se me fue la inspiración de este fic y en que me dio por rescribir los capítulos próximos pues el fic ha estado un poco estancado pero es que a veces hasta me daba pereza ponerme con él.

Tenía un capítulo 5 escrito desde hace cerca de un año, pero decidí que quedaría mejor mas adelante así que me vi con un lago(creo que la palabra adecuada sería océano) entre el capítulo 4 y el 9. pero ya esta aquí el 5, y espero que el 6 este pronto, como muy tarde para principios de año (no he dicho de que año, jajaja)

Bueno os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia y que no me hayáis mandado ningún maleficio ni que me hayáis mandado a la mierda.

Lamento no contestar ningún r/r, pero no tengo fuerzas, este capítulo acabó conmigo. Y también lamento que no quedara bien.

Para el próximo capítulo¿Cómo pasaran el día en el restaurante?

Gracias de verdad.

Muchos besos a tods.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

NUEVE MESES 

CAPÍTULO 6:

De pronto se oyó llorar a un niño y Draco miró a Ángela¿Ese es Gabrielle?- y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió directamente hacía el fondo en busca del niño. Regresó instantes después con un bebé en brazos y dirigiéndose a Ginny y a sus padres dijo: Os presento a Gabrielle, el décimo hijo y mi ahijado.

* * *

Se habían sentado todos juntos a la mesa, y ahora gozaban de una sobremesa agradable, hablando. 

Traer allí a los Weasley era la mejor idea que Draco había tenido en mucho tiempo, o al menos eso pensaba él al ver aquella imagen, sin resentimientos y todos contentos. No podía dejar de pensar en Ginny ni tampoco podía dejar de mirarla. Para él era todo su mundo, sin ella no tenía sentido nada. Ahora mas que nunca pensaba que lo del embarazo había sido un milagro para su vida, porque gracias a ese niño que estaba en el vientre de Ginny, Draco podía estar a su lado.

El pequeño Gabrielle le saco de sus pensamientos. Estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa, con sus piernecitas colgando. Draco le sujetaba las manos y el niño no podía parar de hacer gestos y ruidos con la boca, cosa que Draco le divirtió mucho. Gabrielle apenas tenía seis meses. Al cogerlo en brazos pensó en como sería coger a su propio hijo. Durante unos instantes fingió para sí que ese era su pequeño y le lleno de felicidad conocer el milagro de dos personas que se quieren.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por otro de los niño que venía llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre Tony?

-No funciona.-dijo el séptimo niño de la familia mientras le enseñaba un juguete.

-Ven aquí, veremos lo que se puede hacer.

Draco dejó al pequeño Gabrielle con sus madre que no le gusto ese cambió y empezó a berrear. Tony se acercó con las mejillas surcadas de lagrimas y puso sobre la mesa un camión de juguete.

-¿Qué es lo que ya no funciona?

-Las luces y los ruidos.

Draco lo miró detenidamente y después de comprobar que efectivamente que el juguete no funcionaba sacó su varita. Probó varias veces con el hechizo "reparo" pero ni aun así funcionaba, así que pensando finalmente le dijo a Tony: "Ve y tráeme el libro". A los pocos minutos volvió el niño pero con un gran tomo que aparentaba pesar mucho. Con dificultad lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Draco. Draco se puso a hojear el libro detenidamente.

A Tony le gustaba estar cerca de Draco. Para él aparte de ser como un tío, era como un mejor amigo pero mayor, sabía que podía confiar en el. Le gustaba cuando Draco iba a visitarles, pero esta vez había sido diferente, había traído invitados, cosa que nunca hacía. Además de todo eso Tony se había percatado que en esa visita había estado pendiente mas de la joven pelirroja que de él y sus hermanos. Durante la comida no había podido escuchar mucho, pero algo pasaba. "Tengo que preguntarle que pasa aquí", se dijo Tony mientras seguía observando a Draco como leía. "De mayor seré como él", y su pequeño pecho se lleno de felicidad al pensar en lo que sería de mayor.

Draco había dejado el libro sobre electricidad y tenía el camión abierto por debajo. Por dentro todo estaba cubierto de cables de colores y cajas negras con cosas brillantes que no sabía lo que era. Draco comenzó a comprobar si los cables estaban bien puestos y sujetos.

-¿Son cables eléctricos?- preguntó de pronto Arthur Weasley asombrado.

-Creo que si, pero no estoy seguro porque hay hilos de colores y alambres.

-Puedo echar un vistazo.

-Algo de ayuda no me vendría mal.

Arthur se acercó y se sentó también cerca del camión para poder observarlo por dentro. Después de unos diez minutos de asombro, vinieron otros diez minutos en que Draco y Arthur estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo que era cada cosa y para que se supone que funcionaba.

-Ese cable es el que lleva la energía al motor.- decía Draco

-No ese es el cable por donde entra la energía.- contestaba Arthur.

-Esto debe ser la batería.

-No, eso son las marchas.

-¿Tiene marchas este juguete?

-Todos los automóviles tienen marcha, sino ¿como funcionarían?

-Entonces debe ser esto la batería.

-No, eso tiene que ser la gasolina.

-La ¿qué?

-Lo que come el auto para poder moverse.

-Hoy día comen hasta los juguetes.

-Esto es la batería.

-No, eso es el motor.

No se ponían de acuerdo. Arthur releía el libro entusiasmado una y otra vez a pesar de que para él era muy complejo y no lo entendía, pero solo por eso y por ser muggle lo adoraba. Tras una media hora mas de intentar descifrar lo que le pasaba y con medio camión desperdigado por la mesa, Tony dio con la solución:

-Espero que no se le hayan acabado las pilas, porque me quedan solo dos.

Arthur y Draco miraron a Tony detenidamente y después se miraron uno al otro para después terminar riendo.

-Creo que Tony tiene razón. Te acompaño a buscarlas. Si quiere Señor Weasley puede ir reconstruyendo el motor desmontado.

A Arthur se le iluminó los ojos y asintió mientras Draco le daba la mano a Tony y bajaban a la bodega. Tony creyó que era una buena oportunidad para hablar con su tío.

-Tío Draco¿has dejado de querernos?

-¿Cómo?- la pregunta había cogido de sorpresa a Draco.

-Que si has dejado de querernos a mis hermanos y a mi.

-Eso jamás¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque has estado todo el rato pendiente de esa chica pelirroja. Confiésalo, ya no te importamos.

-Claro que me importáis, para mi sois mi familia. Lo que pasa es que quiero mucho a esa chica pelirroja como tu la llamas. Se llama Ginny.

-¿Y por qué has traído a Ginny? Se suponía que venias a estar con nosotros y no mirándola todo el rato.- el niño tenía la frente fruncida.

-Te has dado cuenta¿eh?- Draco cogió a Tony y lo sentó sobre una caja.- Verás, lo que ocurre es que Ginny me vuelve loco porque la amo, además va a ser la madre de mi hijo, va a tener un bebe.

-¿Tienes un hijo¿Un bebe como Gaby?- Tony estaba entre sorprendido y decepcionado.

-Si todo sale bien lo tendré. ¿Qué ocurre?- se dio cuenta que en los ojos de Tony comenzaban a asomarse una tímidas lagrimas.

-Cuando tengas al bebe te olvidaras de nosotros y ya no vendrás mas.

-Claro que no. Vendré siempre que pueda, además será como un nuevo hermanito con el que jugar.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto. Y tu serás como su hermano mayor, así que vete preparando porque tendrás que enseñarle muchas cosas.- pareció que eso animaba a Tony.

-Esta bien. Le enseñaré a escupir lejos y tirase los mejores eructos.

-Confío en que si lo harás. Y ahora dime donde están las pilas para que tu camión vuelva a funcionar.

Tony le guió hasta un armario y de uno de los cajones saco dos pilas que le dio a Draco.

-Tío¿Ginny es tu esposa?

-No estamos casados, además nuestra situación ahora mismo es un poco complicada de entender.

-¿Sois novios?

-Se podría decir que si.

-Pero los novios no tienen bebes, solo los que están casados. Debes casarte con ella o el bebe no podrá nacer y se quedará tan gorda como mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de Gaby pero para siempre.

-En ese caso hablaré con ella y se lo diré.- le contestó riendo ante la idea de que los novios no pueden tener bebes. Tony nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Algún día tendría que explicarle que esa teoría no era cierta, pero de momento dejaría que Tony con sus cuatro años pensara aquello.

Subió con Tony en brazos que le relataba su última travesura: jugando al escondite había escondido a su hermano pequeño Mike en un saco de harina. Draco se reía mientras le escuchaba pero cuando llegaron a la planta de arriba se quedó embobado mirando a Ginny.Estaba sentada con Gaby en sus brazos que dormía tranquilamente. Tony se dio cuanta de eso y suspiro, a esas alturas de la vida había deducido que el amor puede con todo.

* * *

De regreso a casa en el coche Draco no podía dejar de pensar en el maravilloso día que había pasado junto a Ginny. Iba con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba a sombra sobre su regazo que también parecía dormir. 

Draco mientras conducía se puso a tatarear bajo para no despertar a Ginny. Iba muy contento y aquello se podía apreciar en sus ojos que brillaban como nunca.

-No sabía que supieras cantar.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte y no cantaba tatareaba, de esa manera escondo mi desafinada voz.

-Estaba despierta y no creo que tu voz sea desafinada. Alguna vez me gustaría oírla.

-Ya te daré ese gusto, pero ahora no. Por cierto Tony, uno de los hijos de Antonio y Ángela, me ha dicho que te advierta de algo.

-¿De qué?- preguntó curiosa sin saber de que se podía tratar.

-Veras, es bastante gracioso. Tony piensa que solo pueden tener hijos las personas casadas así que me ha dicho que si no quieres quedarte gorda toda tu vida tendrás que casarte para que el bebe pueda nacer, sino se quedara dentro toda tu vida como un ocupa.

Ginny no pudo mas que reír ante las ideas de aquel pequeño.

-¿Y no le explicaste que se pueden tener bebes sin estar casados?

-La parte de la abejita y la flor prefiero dejársela a sus padres, deben tener mas practica que yo.- Ginny seguía riéndose.- Además ¿me imaginas contándole esa mentira? No podría, sería mas científico.

-Como no.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? Y ¿te estas riendo de mi?

-Nada, nada.

-Así que si te estas riéndote de mi¿eh?

-No- Ginny creía que nunca había reído tanto en toda su vida, le dolían las mandíbulas y el estomago, pero no hubiera cambiado ese dolor por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Ya habían cenado y Draco acompañaba a Ginny hasta su habitación. Draco no dejaba de pensar en el día tan fantástico que habían tenido, estaba lleno de felicidad y una gran sonrisa acompañaba su rostro en todo momento. 

Ya habían llegado hasta la puerta y como dos tontos no sabían que decirse.

-¿Quieres ver como me queda el vestido?- dijo rápidamente como temiendo que Draco pudiera irse de un momento a otro.

-Por supuesto.

Pasaron a la habitación y Draco se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había delante de la cama. Ginny sacó la caja del armario y dejó el vestido sobre la cama. Draco la observaba y al ver que se iba a desabrochar el vestido que llevaba giró la cabeza en señal de respeto. Ginny se dio cuanta de aquello y decidió actuar.

-Draco¿me puedes ayudar con la cremallera?

Draco se acercó algo confuso hasta ella y lentamente le deslizó la cremallera por la espalda. Ginny se quito el vestido y Draco pudo observarla en ropa interior. Añoraba su tibia piel contra la suya, su suavizad a lo largo de su cuerpo, sentirla cerca de él, la añoraba a ella por completo. Ginny ya tenía puesto el nuevo vestido y se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de él, casi rozando. Draco se había quedado allí quieto incapaz de moverse, y Ginny le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Preciosa- dijo en un susurro audible mas para él que para ella.

Sus ojos se miraban fijamente y lentamente se acercaron. Podían sentir como sus alientos les rozaban para luego dar paso a sus labios. No pudieron reprimir un gemido de placer después de tanto tiempo sin probarse. Aquel reencuentro produjo una oleada de placer que les barrió todo el cuerpo. Ginny deslizó los brazos por el cuello de Draco, y este la atrajo completamente a él, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de ella como si quisiera fusionarlos en uno solo. Las lenguas se acariciaron y no dejaron ningún hueco por recordar. Aquel sabor era maravilloso y sin saberlo los estaba llegando al máximo placer. No querían separarse, querían que el tiempo se congelase en ese instante y estar así eternamente, el uno junto al otro. Las manos de Draco estrechaban fuertemente la espalda y la cintura de Ginny, sintiendo su palpitar en su piel. Se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, pero no le importaba, porque morir así sería una muerte dulce.

Sin quererlo ni desearlo se separaron pero sin dejar de mirarse.

-Es tarde- le dijo Draco.

-Si

-Deberías dormir y descansar.

-Tengo miedo, quédate conmigo.

-Si- fue lo único que pudo contestar aun embobado con su mirada.

Sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, Ginny se puso su camisón y Draco se quedo en ropa interior, dado que su pijama estaba en su dormitorio. Entraron en la cama y una vez arropados Draco abrazó a Ginny.

-Duerme tranquila que yo velare tu sueño.

Antes de que Ginny cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, se dieron otro largo beso y después ambos durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

* * *

N/A: Aquí tenéis un nuevo capi (ni yo me lo creo). ¿Qué tal? Este capi lo he escrito rápido (comparado con el anterior, jajaja), seguro que alguna musa despistada se perdió por mi cabeza. Bueno, no se cuanto tiempo tardare en actualizar, así que pido PACIENCIA. Os advierto que este fic es cortito porque le tengo pensado una segunda parte (quizás para el 2050, es broma). Decidme si sigue en su línea o he empeorado demasiado , mas de lo que se esperaba. Creo que poco a poco le estoy cogiendo de nuevo las ganas (ojala). Ya os dejo, sed buenas personas o al menos aparentarlo, viviréis mas. Chao. 

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

NUEVE MESES 

CAPÍTULO 7:

-Duerme tranquila que yo velare tu sueño.

Antes de que Ginny cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, se dieron otro largo beso y después ambos durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

Draco se despertó cuando los rayos de sol del mediodía le dieron en la cara. Lentamente abrió los ojos intentando recordar y asimilar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Intentó darse la vuelta pero no pudo, entonces fue cuando la vio. Allí estaba ella, tumbada con sus brazos rodeándola. Se veía tranquila y su respiración era pausada. Se que quedó así observándola. El cabello le caía delicadamente por el rostro y sus hombros. Le encantaba acariciar la forma de su nariz, la finas líneas de sus labios, su cuello,..., todo ella le invitaba a recorrerlo sin descanso una y otra vez. Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos le mataba. Deseaba recorrer con sus labios la tibia piel de la joven.

Estaba tan ensimismado observándola y pensando en ella que no se dio cuenta que ya había despertado.

-Buenos días.- le saludo ella mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si. ¿Y tú?

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Pues...si.

-Quédate aquí, ahora vengo con el desayuno.

Draco, muy a pesar suyo, se separo del cuerpo caliente de ella y se vistió para ir a por el desayuno, pero antes de irse la beso lentamente, como si fuera a ser el último beso.

Una vez sola, Ginny se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos del día anterior. Había sido un día extraño pero que nunca olvidaría, porque le había ayudado a comprender mejor a Draco. Pero a pesar de todo aun no estaba completamente segura de que iba hacer y lo de la noche anterior había sido un impulso que debía controlar, pero cuando estaba cerca de él era complicado controlarse. Simplemente con su olor ya la incitaba a besarlo y abrazarlo. De lo único que estaba segura era que tenía que esperar y tener paciencia, no quería tomar decisiones a la ligera, decisiones de las que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y apareció Draco con una gran bandeja con el desayuno. Cuando lo vio se le borraron todo los pensamientos que había estado pensando en su ausencia, porque dentro de ella residía una verdad aunque ella no quisiera demostrarla, y es que amaba locamente a Draco.

Ya habían terminado de desayunar. Tenían la bandeja sobre la cama y ambos estaban recostados el uno sobre el otro.

-¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?

-No estaba mal- contestó Ginny.

-¿No estaba mal, Solo eso.

-Si¿qué querías que dijese?

-Pues algo así como: "Estaba buenísimo. "O "No había tomado un desayuno tan bueno en mi vida" o cosas por el estilo.- dijo Draco tumbándose boca arriba en la cama.

-En ese caso no estaría diciendo la verdad.

-Pero subirías el autoestima del cocinero, que en este caso soy yo.- Ginny lo interrogó con la mirada- ¿Tanto cuesta de creer que lo haya hecho yo?

-Si, en ese caso ya sabes cocinar más que yo.

-Lo dudo.

-No, en serio, cuando tienes seis hermanos mayores y una madre ama de casa no te dejan hacer muchas cosas porque piensan que tienen que cuidarte.

-Eso no suena mal.

-Al principio no, pero después llegas a cansarte de que te traten como una tonta.- Draco pudo percibir en el tono de Ginny una pizca de nostalgia.

-Pues yo no te voy a tratar como a una tonta, así que después tú y yo haremos la comida.

Ginny lo miró, pero lo único que veía era el perfil del chico y su pecho bajar y subir al compás de su respiración. Sin quererlo se imagino acariciando y besando aquel pecho, sus manos dibujando su contorno,..., inmediatamente se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza. Era un lío y no encontraba solución, pero no quería alejarse de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de una verdad: preferiría morir en sus brazos que vivir sin él".

Sin que Ginny se hubiera percatado, Draco había sacado de la nada un pequeño plato con un pastelito y una vela encendida encima. "Pide un deseo" fue lo único que le dijo. Ginny cerró los ojos y pensó en su mayor deseo: que nuestro hijo nazca sano y salvo. Y se sorprendió a si misma pensando en "nuestro", la palabra que indicaba que poco a poco se iba inclinando hacia Draco. Abrió los ojos y soplo la vela, después Draco le apartó el plato y la besó.

A Draco se le ocurrió hacer pan, algo sencillo para Ginny. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, que podía ser un completo desastre. La masa que tenía ahora Ginny entre las manos era la quinta que hacían, las otras habían fracasado por un motivo u otro. El sudor les caía por la frente y la harina se hacía notar tanto en el rostro como en los cabellos de su pelirroja. La observo durante unos momentos. Se veía tan concentrada amasando, ajena a cualquier cosa; de vez en cuando fruncía su pequeña pero preciosa nariz para evitar estornudar. Le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero tenía miedo de romper el acercamiento que había conseguido en los últimos días, aunque como Slytherin que era, tenía recursos suficientes como para hacerlo sin que ella opusiera resistencia, pero sobre todo para evitar las posteriores represalias.

Así que se acercó a ella por detrás y le corrigió (sin falta alguna) la manera de cómo debía amasar. Se pegó a su espalda y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella e indicándole la manera correcta de hacerlo. Ginny se dio cuenta de la estrategia del rubio, aunque no opuso resistencia, si quería jugar, jugaría. De esa manera empezó amasar la masa cada vez mas cerca de ella, para que el abrazo de el se estrechara. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban completamente en contacto.

Eso fue demasiado para el rubio. Ante tal acercamiento, no pudo evitar meter la cabeza entre los cabellos de ella. Ya ninguno de los dos amasaba, se habían parado para seguir con ese loco juego, el juego del amor. Uno de los brazos de Draco la rodeó por la cintura pegándola más a él y manchándole el vestido con harina, mientras con él otro le apartaba el cabello de cuello y comenzaba a saborearlo.

Ginny había perdido completamente esa batalla. Aquel muchacho conocía todos los puntos débiles de la pelirroja, y sabía que el cuello era su perdición. Pero no le importaba haber perdido, porque aquello era mejor que la victoria. Completamente abandona a sus sentidos, Ginny se dejo perder entre sus besos y caricias.

En un arrebato de pasión, Draco tiró al suelo todo lo de la mesa y sentó a Ginny sobre ella. Ginny ya no oía nada, se dejaba llevar y en ese momento quería más de él. Draco por su parte daba gracias que los elfos domésticos hubieran preferido irse a limpiar mientras realizaban la clase de cocina. Draco fue bajando lentamente de sus labios por su cuello y muy lentamente fue bajando el escote del vestido de ella, hasta dejar a los hombros al descubierto. Ella a su vez había tenido las manos enredadas entre los finos y rubios cabellos de él, pero ahora le despojaban de la camisa con ardiente frenesí, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya, sentir su calor, su sabor,...

Draco había casi terminado de desabrocharle el vestido, y ahora se encontraban tumbados en la gran mesa enharinada, cuando un estruendo les sobresaltó. Rápidamente se incorporaron y miraron de donde procedía el ruido. Miraron a tiempo de ver como Sombra se escabullía de ser golpeado por un montón de cacerolas que el mismo había tirado.

-Maldito animal- soltó Draco fastidiado por aquella interrupción.

-¡Pobrecito! El no tiene la culpa, solo se debió asustar y al huir cayo las cacerolas.- Ginny se había incorporado y volvía a colocarse bien las ropas.

-Esto te confirma lo equivocada que estabas, no se paree en nada a mí.

-Al contrario, son idénticos.-y ante la cara de incredulidad de él, añadió: Ambos interrumpen los mejores momentos.

Tras el incidente en el que había perdido su autocontrol, se obligó a mantener cierta distancia corporal entre ello. Él no volvió a dormir en su habitación, aunque estas medidas no hicieron mella en la "amistad" que habían forjado.

Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por la casa, ya que Zabini había ido a visitar a Draco, y aunque estos dos la habían incitado a quedarse (Draco decía que no tenía nada que ocultar y menos a ella) prefirió ir a explorar aquella casa tan grande y fría. Aquella pequeña excursión también había sido motivada por el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy había salido hacía Londres y no se esperaba su regreso hasta días después.

Aquella mansión la fascinaba. Había cientos de habitaciones a cual mas extravagante. Draco le había contado que durante el siglo XVII había vivido una duquesa con su estrafalaria familia entre los miembros de la cual se encontraban actores hundidos y apasionados de Maria Antonieta (obsesionados en que su muerte había sido la mejor interpretación en la historia del teatro), ancianas que les encantaba robar durante las comidas los cubiertos de plata, escoceses que solo vivían para beber y otros de dudosa reputación. Ahora de ellos solo quedaban sus dormitorios, igual que como lo habían dejado sus dueños siglos antes.

Abrió los grandes armarios y observó las ropas malolientes e incómodas que hubieran usado de seguir con vida. Encontró grandes vestidos con muselina, sombrereras repletas de trozos de sombreros, sombrillas, guantes, camisolas... Aunque el cuatro que mas le fascinó fue el de aquel actorcillo demente. Todo aquello poseía una presencia irreal, sobre el tocador había muchísimos botes de diferentes tamaños, casi todos resecos o vacíos. En pequeño aparador había por lo menos veinte pelucas, con diferentes peinados y tonos de cabello, en su día grandiosas y ahora mohosas. Y lo que encontró en el armario le fascinó más que cualquier otra cosa. El armario, mas parecido a un vestidor, estaba repleto de baúles en los cuales se amontonaban preciosos trajes de fiesta, obviamente usados en representaciones, pero todos ellos en perfecto estado. Sacó uno por uno y los examinó. Era de una calidad finísima y con un corte elegante y moderno para la época, con muy pocos arreglos y modificaciones podría servirle. Y no solo trajes de fiesta, sino disfraces, trajes de montar, de caza, etc..., había encontrado un pequeño tesoro y aquello le emocionaba.

Miró por la ventana y se percató de que el sol se estaba poniendo, no se había dado cuenta, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Recogió los trajes con el mayor cuidado posible y dio gracias que aun se conservaran en buen estado. Cerró la puerta e intentó recordar la habitación, en otro momento seguiría descubriendo el contenido de los baúles.

Ando por los pasillos ensimismada y contenta por lo que había descubierto. Hasta que una voz casi de ultratumba le sobresaltó. En el corredor de al lado, junto a una columna apoyada se encontraba una mujer. Era alta y delgada, demacrada, el pelo rubio casi albino le caía lacio y sin vida por la cara y los hombros. Sus manos huesudas se aferraban a la columna como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ginny se acercó unos pasos a ella, y antes de que la mujer cayera desplomada en el suelo, dijo¡Por favor, mátame!

N/A: Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero lleno de emociones¿o no?

¡Comienza la acción!

Ya lo sé: actualizo cuando me da la gana, pero lamento deciros que seguirá siendo así, pero no os preocupéis, por en extensión no es un fic largo, aunque en tiempo no diría lo mismo…….

Galidrel


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

NUEVE MESES

CAPÍTULO 8:

Ando por los pasillos ensimismada y contenta por lo que había descubierto. Hasta que una voz casi de ultratumba le sobresaltó. En el corredor de al lado, junto a una columna apoyada se encontraba una mujer. Era alta y delgada, demacrada, el pelo rubio casi albino le caía lacio y sin vida por la cara y los hombros. Sus manos huesudas se aferraban a la columna como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ginny se acercó unos pasos a ella, y antes de que la mujer cayera desplomada en el suelo, dijo: ¡Por favor, mátame!

Con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico, Ginny consiguió llevar a la mujer a su habitación. Ahora, tumbada sobre la cama bajo las sabanas, apreció el parecido de aquella mujer con Draco. Era su madre, y estaba mas enferma de lo que le habían dicho.

Grandes ojeras se hundían bajo sus ojos y la piel, más pálida de lo normal, parecía transparente. Los huesos se le marcaban a través de la piel y la respiración era débil y costosa. Ginny se dio cuenta del gran dolor que debería estar pasando Draco al ver su madre consumirse en el dolor.

La piel de la mujer estaba perlada de sudor y se percató de que tenía fiebre. Cogió un pañuelo de la mesilla de noche y se dirigió al baño donde lo humedeció con agua fría. Al salir se encontró con Draco, de rodillas junto a la cama susurrándole palabras cariñosas a su madre:"Mama estoy aquí, a tu lado. No pienso dejarte." El corazón de Ginny se estremeció al ver la escena y a la vez se sintió como una intrusa. Tuvo miedo del rechazo de Draco, pero cuando este se giró y le sonrió tristemente, supo que tenía que estar junto a él.

-Gracias- le susurro Draco.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto ella al tiempo que se acercaba y colocaba el pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente de Narcisa.

-Por ayudarla.

Ginny le acarició el pelo y le beso la frente, diciéndole que estaba a su lado, para compartir el dolor de él. En ese mismo instante entró una mujer con confía. Ginny la había visto el día que había ido a decirle a los Malfoy su estado. La recordaba, y en aquel momento como el de ahora la muchacha no le cayó bien.

-¿Dónde estabas?- gruñó Draco en voz baja, no quería molestar a su madre.- Se supone que debes cuidarla.

-Señor, yo…., estaba realizando las tareas que me asignó el Señor.

-Ya me imagino que tareas. Estas despedida. Tienes una hora para abandonar esta casa.

-Usted no puede…

-Ya lo creo que si. O te vas o yo mismo te echo y te aseguro que no te será grato.- Draco se había colocado delante de la muchacha, que indignada y colorada salió por la puerta sin decir nada mas.

Después de la escena de antes, Ginny tomó una resolución: ella misma se encargaría de cuidar a la madre de Draco. Por eso había bajado a la cocina a por algo de comida.

Estaba decidida a hacerla un caldo como el que le hacia su madre cuando estaba enferma. Pero en vez de hacerlo ella, ya que era una negada en la cocina, lo hizo un elfo domestico bajo sus indicaciones.

Cuando entró en la habitación de su suegra la encontró sentada junto a la ventana, observando la nada.

-Buenas noches Narcisa. Le he hecho un caldo. Ya vera que bien le sienta.- dejó la bandeja sobre el tocador y se sentó junto a la mujer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Si no come, no se recuperará y Draco sufrirá más. No soporta verla enferma.- al escuchar el nombre de su hijo algo pareció brillar en los ojos de la mujer.

-Si…

-Muy bien. Ya vera que bien nos vamos a entender.

Lenta y pacientemente Ginny le dio de cenar a Narcisa. La mujer no decía ni hacia nada. Parecía un espectro, o peor, alguien que había recibido el beso del Dementor. Tras cenar la ayudó a meterse en la cama.

Apareció un elfo domestico con una bandeja que portaba un vaso de agua y un frasquito. Dijo: "El Señor me dijo que le diera la medicina sin falta." Tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras Ginny consiguió echar al elfo doméstico. Observó el frasquito y lo olió. Apestaba. Le revolvió el estomago y apunto estuvo de vomitar.

-¡No! Por favor, no me des más veneno.

Ginny miró a la mujer detenidamente y después al frasquito con la medicina, y supo que dejar de dársela no le perjudicaría en absoluto. Cerró el frasquito y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Después cogió el libro que había sobre la mesilla y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta hasta que Narcisa cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ginny y Draco cenaron en el pequeño salón de la planta de arriba. Draco tenía la mente en otra parte y apenas parecía estar junto a ella. Ginny quería decirle su resolución sobre cuidar a su madre. No se lo preguntaría solo le diría su decisión. No estaba dispuesta a pedirle permiso, y no quería sentar precedentes.

-Draco, a partir de ahora voy a cuidar de tu madre.

Draco regreso al mundo y la miró fijamente: No

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Y yo no te voy a dejar que te ocupes de ella. Necesita a personas cualificadas. Además no te traje para que te mataras a trabajar, no quiero que os pase nada, ni a ti ni al niño.

-Tu madre no necesita a personas expertas que la vean como un caso más. Necesita a gente que le de su cariño. Además no quiero que me tengas entre algodones. El bebe y yo estamos bien, además no quiero verte así. Si tú sufres, yo sufro.

En algún momento de la conversación se había levantado, y no sabía como había terminado sentada sobre las rodillas de Draco. El la miraba con ojos tristes, apagados.

-Si ella se muere, no se lo que voy a hacer. Por eso prefiero no verla. Ojos que no ven…- las palabras quedaron retenidas en su garganta.

Abrazó fuertemente a Ginny y lloró. Lloró como un niño. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Y Ginny también lo abrazó. No estaba solo, nunca más lo estaría.

Ginny creyó que habían sido los rayos de sol los que la habían despertado, pero en verdad había sido el frío que había dejado Draco al apartarse de ella. Se giró al ver como Draco cerraba la puerta con una carta en mano. Los elfos domésticos le habían llevado la correspondencia.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Ginny aún somnolienta.

-Si, perfecto.- le contestó al tiempo que volvía a su lado.- Mi padre se retrasará unos días más en Londres, llegará para la fiesta. Y Dobby llegará a medio día.

-¿Dobby?

-Le escribí una carta preguntándole si podría ayudarte a cuidar de mi madre. Ha aceptado el trabajo.

-¿Por qué contratar a otro Elfo doméstico teniendo tantos en tu casa?

-Ahí te equivocas, será el único contratado. Además tiene más principios que muchas personas y me fió de él.- le besó tiernamente antes de preguntarle: ¿Desayunamos?

Ginny y Dobby se ocuparon de Narcisa. Poco a poco consiguieron que fuera comiendo más incluso que reaccionase un poco. También consiguieron que saliese a pasear y el sol sonrojó sus pálidas mejillas.

Ginny no volvió a darle su medicación a pesar de que después de cada comida aparecía ese dichoso elfo doméstico con el vaso de agua y el frasquito. Y ella como siempre se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

La ausencia de Lucius Malfoy era….maravillosa. Pero quedaban pocos días para que esa felicidad tocara a su fin.

El cumpleaños de Draco también se acercaba y no sabía que regalarle, hasta que llegó el día de ir a visitar al ginecólogo.

Estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a uno y aunque era un medimago no era lo mismo que visitarle por unas simples anginas.

Draco condujo hasta la madriguera, allí recogerían a Molly. Ginny se había empeñado en que su madre la acompañará, según ella, se sentía más segura con otra mujer más en la consulta.

Molly salió con toda la familia detrás pero apenas se pararon, iban a llegar tarde si no se daban prisa.

La consulta del ginecólogo estaba en el centro de Londres. Era una consulta lujosa llena de mujeres bien vestidas que dejaban claro su posición por las joyas que llevaban.

Todas las mujeres saludaron a Draco con una gran sonrisa, y este les devolvió el saludo sin mirarlas. Cuando se sentaron Ginny le pregunto al oído: ¿Mejor no pregunto, no?

No tuvo oportunidad de contestarle, en ese instante salió una enfermera que les llamó. Los tres se levantaron y siguieron a la mujer hasta una amplia consulta, donde se sentaron, Ginny en medio con su madre y Draco a los lados.

El ginecólogo les hizo unas preguntas de rigor y después examinó a Ginny detrás de un biombo. Tras un tiempo prudencial Molly se disculpó y esperó fuera, consideró que su hija ya no la necesitaba.

Tras examinarla, Ginny volvió a sentarse delante del escritorio.

-El embrión es de unas 11 semanas. Todos los análisis y pruebas están bien. En principio no hay ningún problema. Solo una cosa, debe comer y empezar a coger peso. ¿Me da su palabra de que así será?

-Por supuesto Doctor.

-Yo me encargaré de ello.

-Les digo algo que les digo a todos los primerizos: tranquilícense. Esto es un proceso natural. No hay porque preocuparse. Puede que se levante con molestias y que algunos días no este de humor, pero no es nada anormal. Y le voy a dar un consejo Ginevra Weasley, si siente alguna **necesidad** del tipo que sea, le recomiendo que se lo diga a Draco: seguro que entre los dos le encuentran solución.

Durante el camino de regreso a la Madriguera, Ginny había estado pensando en lo que el ginecólogo le había intentado decir con sus últimas palabras. Era como si escondiesen un significado oculto que no veía.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la madriguera.

-Queridos, ¿Por qué no os quedáis a comer? He preparado revuelto campestre con espárragos, tu plato preferido.

Ginny miró a Draco Escudriñando su expresión: ¡Umm!.. Revuelto, me encanta. ¿Te apetece quedarte?

Ginny le sonrió y bajo del coche como contestación. En la casa solo estaban Fred y George que salieron a recibirles gritando de alegría al ver a su hermana.

Entraron en la casa. Draco entró el último, se sentía un intruso, como si fuera a destruir la felicidad de aquella familia. "¿Os apetece que comamos en el jardín?". La voz de Molly llegó de algún lugar de la casa. Ginny le cogió la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, después cogiéndolo de la mano lo guió hasta la cocina, allí estaba Molly preparando la comida.

Entre los gemelos y Draco sacaron unas mesas grandes que colocaron en medio del jardín y Ginny le colocó los manteles. Después entre todos comenzaron a poner los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos.

-¡Que limpio esta el jardín!- se sorprendió Ginny al observarlo más detenidamente.

-¡Como que hemos pasado toda la mañana limpiándolo!

-Mama nos hizo levantar a las 7 de la mañana para tenerlo a punto. A veces pienso que solo nos quiere para trabajar.

-No os quejéis tanto, ya era hora de que hicierais algo. De haber estado yo, me hubiera tocado hacerlo a mi sola. Siempre habéis tenido el don del escaqueo.

La conversación cesó cuando se escuchó un pequeño chasquido. Hermione Granger acababa de aparecerse en el jardín de la casa, y saludaba sonrientemente a todo, incluso a Draco con el que intercambió dos besos.

Poco a poco toda la familia Weasley fue llegando, más algún que otro adosado como Hermione o Harry.

La comida fue tranquila. Nadie dijo ningún comentario subo de tono, y todos fueron participe de la conversación, incluso Draco, al que no dejaban que estuviera más de un minuto callado.

Cuando la pelirroja estaba despistada, Draco aprovechaba para echarle otro cazo de cualquier fuente de la mesa; o cuando esta dejaba olvidado el tenedor sobre el plato, ahí estaba él para recordárselo.

Hermione, que estaba en frente de la pareja, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que los miraba, pero no fue hasta en la sobremesa cuando muchos weasley la abandonaron para dedicarse a otras cosas cuando Draco le preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Es que pensé que nunca vería semejante escena. Se te ve tan tierno.- le contestó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

-Casi vomitivo.- agregó Ron a su lado.

-¡Eres inaguantable, Ronald Weasley! Tienes la sensibilidad de un ladrillo.

Draco no pudo responder nada a Hermione, dado que esta y Ron habían comenzado una de sus estridentes peleas en un intercambio rápido de frases cortas y crueles.

Sin decir palabra Ginny cogió a Draco de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Entraron en la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación. Draco arqueó una ceja interrogándola, pero ella solo dijo: Hora de la siesta.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama. Draco la rodeaba con un brazo y ella se abrazaba a su torso.

-Me alegro que haya pasado lo peor.- le dijo en tono de confidencia.

-¿Lo peor?- le preguntó él también entre susurros.

-Si, ir al ginecólogo. Nunca había ido antes y estaba un poco nerviosa. Se que el bebe y yo estamos bien, pero…

-¿Pero que?- le animó a seguir.

-He pasado mucha vergüenza. Estar allí, semirecostada, mientras me estaba examinando. Draco, tu has sido el único hombre con el que estado de una manera tan íntima, y que el médico me…..

-Perdona- le besó en la cabeza al tiempo que acariciaba su pelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no percatarme de tu incomodidad. No lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista. A partir de ahora intentaré que no vuelvas a sentirte incomoda, pero espero que me ayudes y que me lo cuentes todo.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Eres más descarada de lo que pensaba. Bueno, ¿y eso de la siesta en que consiste?

El mensaje había llegado mientras dormían, por eso solo se dieron cuenta de él cuando se despertaron. Draco alarmado se incorporó en seguida y se calzó para salir rápidamente por la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

-Los bellos durmientes al fin se despertaron.- saludo alegremente Hermione.

-¿Lo pasaron bien?- preguntó sarcásticamente Ron.

No les hicieron caso.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?

-Es Pansy, esta en problemas. Tengo que ir a ayudarla.

-Voy contigo.

-¡No!- la negación de Draco fue contundente.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es seguro para ti.

-No te voy a dejar ir solo. Te voy a acompañar.

-Ginny, por favor, no hay tiempo para esto. Se cuidarme.

-¡Y yo también!

-Te he dicho que no.

-Malfoy tiene razón, Ginny. Tú no puedes acompañarlo sea donde sea adonde va.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Ron. No voy a dejarlo.

-Si te quedas más tranquila yo le acompaño. No hay nada más que hablar.

-Esta bien. Pero démonos prisa.

Draco salio de la casa seguido de Ron después de besar a Ginny en la frente y decirle: "No tardaré". El sol comenzaba a extinguirse y sus rayos apenas iluminaban, dando paso a las estrellas.

Lo último que Ginny pudo ver fue como su hermano y Draco desaparecían.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

NUEVE MESES

NUEVE MESES

CAPÍTULO 10:

Draco salio de la casa seguido de Ron después de besar a Ginny en la frente y decirle: "No tardaré". El sol comenzaba a extinguirse y sus rayos apenas iluminaban, dando paso a las estrellas.

Lo último que Ginny pudo ver fue como su hermano y Draco desaparecían.

ºººººººººººº

Draco y Ron aparecieron en un camino de tierra Dios sabe dónde. Draco le hizo una señal y comenzaron a correr. Ron le seguía de cerca. El bosque se hacia cada vez más frondoso y el sol en el ocaso apenas alcanzaba a alumbrarlos. Era una noche sin luna. El silencioso bosque dio paso a los ruidos nocturnos, depredadores en busca de sus presas.

Cada poco tiempo Draco miraba algo que Ron no llegaba a ver, pero intuyo que se acercaban a Pansy. Y en efecto, Ron supo que habian llegado cuando Draco paró de golpe y se arrodillo al lado de una masa oscuro entre unas ramas.

-¡Pansy!

Al oír su nombre Pansy comenzó a sollozar: "Para. Más no, por favor. No.

-¡Shhhhh! Ya paso todo. Nadie va a hacer daño a partir de ahora. Ya estoy aquí.

Draco la cogió en brazos y junto con Ron volvieron por donde habían venido hasta que llegaron al camino.

-Aquí se termina el hechizo contra apariciones de los Parkinson. Necesito un favor. Quédate con ella mientras compruebo un lugar seguro para ella. En cuanto lo compruebe regreso aquí y os llevo.

-De acuerdo. Yo me quedaré con ella.

-Por favor, cuídala.

Con cuidado Draco dejó que Ron la cogiera y desapareció.

Ron miró detenidamente a Pansy. Tenía las ropas rotas y sucias, el pelo enmarañado, y aparte de suciedad tenía manchas de sangre resecas por todas partes. Pansy comenzó a hablar. Esta delirando. O hacia algo o Pansy empeoraría.

-Intento matarme. No hizo nada. No hizo nada. Intento matarme.

Esas fueron las palabras que le dieron a Ron la determinación para actuar.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco interrumpió en la casa de los Weasley con furia. Encontró a toda la familia reunida en el salón. Incluso estaba Blaise allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo Draco, las mujeres la están curando.- le dijo Ron acercándose a él.

-Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras. Casi me vuelvo loco.

-Draco, Weasley hizo bien en traer a Pansy, si no lo hubiera hecho estaría peor.

-Está bien.- exhaló aire tranquilizándose- ¿Sabéis que ha ocurrido?

El salón quedó en silencio. Todos evitaban su miraba. Se giró hacia Blaise y le interrogó con la mirada: ¿Quién ha sido?

-Relájate. Pansy se recuperará, ella…

-¿Quién ha sido, Zabini?

-….Su padre

Rápidamente Blaise sujeto a Draco, en cuyos ojos reflejaba todo el odio y dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-Será hijo de puta. ¡A su propia hija!

-No empeores las cosas.

-Ese cabrón se acuerda…

-Vamos Malfoy, no es momento para esto.

Entre Blaise, Ron y Harry pudieron sentarle en un sillón con algún que otro improperio, y solo le soltaron cuando desistió de salir de la casa en busca del Señor Parkinson.

-Draco, ahora no es buen momento para lo que tienes en mente, al revés, solo empeorarías la situación y perjudicarías más a Pansy. Debemos pensar en ella.

-Tu amigo Zabini tiene razón. No queremos decir que no se deba tener en cuenta, pero por lo que nos han contado, es mejor que la situación no trascienda de momento. Lo primero que debemos hacer es centrarnos en la recuperación de la señorita Parkinson, y después ya veremos.

-Tiene razón, Señor Weasley.

- Debemos buscar un lugar seguro para ella. ¿Qué tal la casa junto al mar en el sur?

-Vengo de ella. Al parecer el cabrón de Ambrosio ya la está buscando. Y el refugio del bosque también está descartado. ¿Has hablado con los McKenzie?

-No pueden hacerse cargo de ella. Y Regan está fuera del país. Ni en tu casa ni en la mía puede estar, asi que ¿Por qué no la sacamos del país?

-No funcionaria. Alguno de nosotros tendría que ir con ella y eso levantaría sorpresa.

Draco agachó la cabeza entre las piernas y se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado al ver que no podía hacer nada por su amiga.

-Ha sido culpa mía. Me pidió ayuda y se la negué, nunca creí que su…pudiera……yo…

-No te atormentes hijo. Puede quedarse aquí, tenemos sitio de sobre y estaría muy bien cuidada.

-Eso sería fantas…

-¡No!

-¡Draco! Es lo mejor para Pansy.

-Pero no para ellos. Por supuesto que quiero la seguridad y el bienestar de Pansy, pero no a costa de la de ellos. Estamos hablando de Parkinson, no se detendrá hasta terminar lo que ha empezado.

-Por eso mismo estará más segura con personas con la que jamás se relacionaría.- dijo Ron

-Como conmigo- todos se giraron a observar a Harry.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Habéis tomado una dosis de suicidio colectivo, o algo así?

-Escúchame Malfoy. Parkinson estará más segura conmigo que en cualquier otro lugar, además quien pensaría que la Slytherin Pansy Parkinson esta bajo la protección de Harry Potter. Sería de locos pensar algo así.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Draco y Ginny llegaron a la mansión Malfoy. Habían pasado parte de la noche curando las heridas externas de Pansy, pero lo que más les preocupaba eran las heridas psíquicas. Había sufrido un doloroso golpe. Después la habían trasladado a la casa de Harry. Pensándolo fríamente era la mejor opción, y se lo agradecía a Harry.

Ginny se había quedado dormida, había sido un día largo. Con cuidado, sin despertarla, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto. La acostó y se tumbó a su lado, cansado y sin fuerza para cambiarse de ropa. Antes de dormirse la observó detenidamente y dio gracias por tenerla a su lado, deseando que jamás le pasara nada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pansy pasó un par de días inconsciente, delirando y gritando siempre lo mismo. La Señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny pasaban todos los días a cuidarla, al igual que Blaise y Draco.

Fue la noche de su segundo día cuando despertó, desorientada y llorando. Harry se la encontró en una esquina del salón llorando.

-Parkinson, estos a salvo.

-No...quiere matarme, y no hace nada por detenerle. Quiere matarme.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla. Cuando el llanto cesó y comprobó que se había quedado dormida la llevó a la cama y la acostó.

A la mañana siguiente preparó el desayuno y le llevó una bandeja a Pansy. La encontró entre el armario y la pared, escondida, muerta de miedo.

-Viene a por mí.

-¡Shhh! Aquí estas a salvo, Parkinson.

Pansy cerró los ojos por el dolor, el mismo dolor que experimentaría si le clavasen un cuchillo en el corazón.

-Ese no es mi nombre…-apenas tenía voz, rota por el dolor-….me llamo Pansy, solo Pansy.

-Muy bien Pansy. ¿Tienes hambre?

Pansy salió de su escondite y se sentó en la cama a desayunar, mientras Harry le contaba todo lo acontecido hasta ahora.

-Gracias Potter.

-Me llamo Harry, solo Harry.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Narcisa mejoró bajo los cuidados de Ginny y Dobby. Volvió a renacer hasta el punto que comenzaba a ser autosuficiente. Empezó a comer con ellos y poco a poco las sombras del pasado fueron desapareciendo. Había estado tanto tiempo en la inopia que no sabía nada de su hijo. Se alegró al enterarse que iba a ser abuela, aunque después le regaño como toda madre por dejar a su novia embarazada y tan joven. Ante semejante reprimenda Draco no pudo más que reír y besar a su madre al verla de vuelta. La vida comenzaba a sonreírle.

Estaba tan contento que ni le importo le fiesta se le hubiera echado encima sin darse cuenta. Habían estado tan ocupados los últimos días que los días habían pasado sin verlos. Narcisa se había encargado de la organización de la fiesta. Ni el mismísimo Merlín hubiera podido quitarle semejante idea de la cabeza, estaba decidida y tanto Draco como Ginny terminaron cediendo.

El día antes de la celebración la casa bullía en un ir y venir de elfos domésticos bajo las indicaciones de Narcisa. Ginny la dejó con Dobby quien no se apartaba de ella, y se retiró a su salón privado donde podría terminar el regalo de Draco e interesarse por el estado de Pansy.

Ya de noche, tras la cena y una pequeña clase de punto impartida por Narcisa, en la cual había enseñado hasta a Draco a hacer patucos, se retiraron a dormir. Draco casi había abandonado su habitación e instalado en la de Ginny. Draco tomo una ducha antes de acostarse por lo que Ginny aprovechó a sacar su regalo del armario.

Salió del baño y se metió en la cama sentándose al lado de Ginny.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar en la gran catástrofe de mañana.

-Si prefieres puedes pasar el fin de semana en casa de tus padres. Sabes que daría cualquier cosa por que no te sintieras incómoda, así que no hace falta que vayas a la fiesta.

-Gracias, pero no voy a dejarte solo. Hay demasiadas arpías por ahí sueltas y si a eso le sumamos los litros de alcohol que habrá en las mesas……mejor ni pensarlo.

Draco rió sinceramente y la abrazo con un brazo, mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

-Entonces gracias por quedarte a cuidar de mí. Solo prométeme una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-En el mismo instante en que te sientas incómoda me lo dirás. ¿Está Bien?

-De acuerdo. –le beso en la mejilla y le dijo: Toma, felicidades.

Draco cogió el paquete y lo abrió.

-Se que no es gran cosa, pero no tenía ni idea de que….

La acalló con un beso.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

El regalo era un cuadro con una foto de ellos dos y Narcisa. Había sido tomada el día anterior cuando su madre había vuelto a arreglarse como antaño.

Profundizo el beso, un beso que se convirtió en necesidad. Se recostó sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla y comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo sobre el camisón, recordando sus curvas y lo bien que encajaban bajo sus manos.

Draco se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, nublados por el deseo peor a pesar de ello, ella aun no estaba segura. Por eso decidió detenerse en ese momento que aun tenia voluntad. Le dio un leve beso y le deseo buenas noches antes de abrazarla para dormirse juntos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry despertó en medio de la noche. Pansy gritaba. Corrió hasta su habitación. Pansy lloraba, gritaba en sueños. Tenía una pesadilla. La cogió por los brazos e intento despertarla. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Harry pudo ver el terror en ellos. Sintió lastima por el infeliz que le había hecho aquello y dolor por ella, por verla en este estado. Era como un animalillo herido que espero con temor el golpe final de su cazador. La abrazó y dejó que llorara. Después la llevó hasta el sofá del salón he hizo aparecer dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias, y perdona por molestarte. Mañana me iré y…

-Ni hablar, tú de aquí no te mueves.

Pansy tembló y los ojos se le abrieron con espanto. Apunto estuvo de derramar la taza. Entonces fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta del calvario que había pasado la pobre chica.

-No me malinterpretes. Tú eres libre de ir y venir, pero mientras te recuperas es mejor que estés en un lugar seguro.

-Yo….gracias Potter. A pesar de todo lo que te he hecho me ayudas. Eres un autentico Gryffindor, valiente y noble de corazón.

-Y a veces un poco bruto con las palabras.- Ese cometario robo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Pansy y Harry se alegro al verla sonreír: Y llámame Harry, o algún día puede que te encuentres con alguna gragea de sabor desagradable en la sopa.

Pansy rió pero paró enseguida sujetándose las costillas. Bebió un poco de chocolate y miro a Harry a los ojos: Jamás me has preguntado la causa de mi estado.

-A pesar de mi reputación, no soy tan cotilla como dicen por ahí. Además solo escucharé lo que tu quieras contarme y si necesitas desahogarte. No pienso incomodarte con preguntas, ni saber nada que tu no quieras.

- Gracias. –bebió un poco más de chocolate y dejo la taza sobre la mesa. Estaba llena de magulladuras, pero a la tenue luz de la lámpara apenas se notaban.-Llevo toda mi vida fingiendo que soy feliz. Mi pa…..Ambrosio Parkinson es un cabrón que no soporta que se le lleve la contraria. Y mi madre no es más que una sombra, apenas existe. Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts creí que al fin podría ser realmente feliz. Pero me equivoque.-saco un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.-Slytherin era peor que estar en mi propia casa, debía fingir las 24 horas del día, no tenía ni el refugio de mi cuarto. No se que hubiera pasado si Blaise y Draco no hubieran estado conmigo. Los tres estábamos en situaciones parecidas. Ellos se han convertido en mi familia, la única que tengo.- tragó aire reprimiendo el llanto a pesar de que por la cara le caían lagrimas.- Hace unos días Ambrosio insinuó que era hora de ser marcada.- en este punto del relato lloraba desconsoladamente pero continuo su historia, y Harry supo que necesitaba desahogarse: Me negué. No soy una asesina. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos…… No se lo tomo bien. Me dio un bofetón y caí al suelo. Me castigo por no seguir los ideales que marcan la raza pura, por ser débil…. Me encerró durante dos días. Al tercero me saco de allí y me volvió a preguntar si quería ser marcada, y le dije que no, que antes muerta….. ¿Y sabes que me dijo? Que si eso era lo que quería, que así fuera. Le imploré a mi madre que me ayudará y lo único que hizo fue voltear la cabeza para no mirarme…. Después solo recuerdo dolor hasta que oí la voz de Draco. No sé como conseguí salir de allí. ¡Intento matarme y ella no hizo nada!

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

N/A: Lo siento pero ya me conocéis, actualizo cuando me visita la musa de los cojones, que es más bien poco. Pero una cosa si os puedo decir con certeza y es que este fic lo termino.

El próximo capítulo es muy especial y marca el inicio del desenlace de esta historia (creo), o al menos será EMOCIONANTE.

Hasta el próximo.


End file.
